Les âmes soeurs de la Force
by Stou
Summary: L'histoire commence après les évènements de TLJ alors SPOILERS ... Kylo Ren doit porter le poids de son nouveau rang et imposer son autorité dans toute la galaxie. Rey doit faire face à ses doutes et au poids qui reposent sur ses épaules maintenant qu'elle est le DERNIER JEDI. Pensant être ennemi mais destinés à être alliés... la Force va les réunir de nouveau.
1. Chapter 1

SALUT les amis !

C'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfiction et ma première est donc une **REYLO**. :)

Je suis une très grande fan de ce couple depuis décembre 2015 ( la sortie du _Réveil de la Force_ ). J'ai tellement aimé **TLJ** que j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que je me lance. Alors voilà ! J'espère que les chapitres longs ne vous dérange pas ( j'ai écrit 7 pages Word xD)

J'espère que vous n'allez pas me juger trop sévèrement et apprécié l'histoire ;).

 **BONNE LECTURE :)**

 **-Stou**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Un nouvel ordre

* * *

Elle avait brisé leur contact. Elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde ! Ils s'étaient regardé une dernière fois et elle avait choisi d'en finir. Rey l'avait abandonné. Ils étaient si connecté, si proche. Ce lien que Snoke avait créé entre eux deux était resté intact suite à la mort de l'ancien Suprême Leader. C'était inespéré. Snoke les avait mis en contact mais la force en avait décidé autrement. Rey la pilleuse d'épave qui n'était rien et Kylo Ren , hérité de la prestigieuse lignée des Skywalker avaient un destin en commun et cela Ben en était sûr. Rey avait refusé son offre et elle ne se rendait pas encore compte ce que cela représentait. Elle était si puissante, si douée mais encore si faible. La lumière en elle l'empêchait de développer son véritable potentiel. La rage et la colère que Ben avait lu dans ses yeux cette nuit dans la forêt état si féroce : de la rage et de la haine. De la haine envers lui.

Et elle avait hésité à le tuer , à l'achever pour de bon mais s'était ravisé et avait pris la fuite. Il était resté seul dans la neige, blessé et s'était juré de la retrouver et la tuer.

Il l'avait d'abord détesté, cette pilleuse d'épave venant de nulle part et qui n'était personne. Elle l'avait défié, pénétré son esprit et l'avait battu lui le maître des chevalier de Ren. Il la haïssait de l'avoir humilié de la sorte.

Pourtant ces dernières semaines leur nouveau lien l'avait fait changé d'avis sur elle. Il s'était laissé allé , lui avait révélé ce qui s'était passé la nuit de la destruction du temple jedi. Car il devait se l'avouer, il avait confiance en elle et ce qu'il ressentait à son égard était très particulier, il ne saurait mettre un mot sur ça. Tout était allé très vite. Mais désormais Ben était perdu . Ce silence qui s'était installé après que Rey ait quitté la planète de sel, le faisait souffrir bien plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre.

Seul au milieu de cette pièce déserté par ce qui restait de la résistance Kylo Ren revint doucement à ses esprits. Il était maintenant le Suprême Leader du premier ordre . Il avait sous ses ordres une armée de stormtrooper, la plus grande flotte de la galaxie. La résistance était finie, il allait y mettre fin une bonne fois pour toute.

« Suprême Leader ? Que faisons-nous ? La Résistance s'est enfuit. Devons-nous suivre leur vaisseau. Donnez l'ordre d'attaquer ?» . Kylo Ren se leva et se retourna pour faire face à cet imbécile de Hux qui venait de le couper dans ses pensées. Pourquoi était-il venu l'importuner ?

« Je ne crois vous avoir donner l'ordre de me suivre Général. A l'avenir rester à votre poste » , le coupa sèchement Kylo Ren. En lui lançant un regard menaçant.

«Il est inutile de lancer une attaque ! Ils se sont qu'une petite trentaine, ils ne possèdent ni armes, ni vivres. Ils n'iront pas bien loin. Et quand bien même ils trouveraient une planète où se cacher, cette bande de terroristes ne survivrait pas longtemps »

Kylo Ren s'empressa de sortir de la grotte suivit de Hux et des quelques stormtroopers qui l'avait accompagné puis regagna son vaisseau. Il savait où il devait se rendre à présent : au siège du premier ordre. Il devait réunir tous ses généraux pour leur faire part de la nouvelle identité de leur Suprême leader. Puis établir un plan d'action militaire pour instaurer un nouvel ordre dans la galaxie.

Une fois à bord du vaisseau, Kylo Ren donna l'ordre de rejoindre leur base.

 _o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Elle avait brisé leur contact. Rey ne voulait plus le voir. Elle lui avait tendu la main, était venue jusqu'à lui mais la tentation du pouvoir avait été plus forte. Il avait tout gâché . La jeune Jedi était en colère et triste aussi non pas triste mais désemparée. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi ? Ils étaient si proche. Jamais Rey ne s'était autant livrée à quelqu'un. Ce qu'il partageait était si intense, si puissant. Le cœur de Rey se serra douloureusement à cette pensée c'était d'ailleurs incroyable que leur lien existe toujours. Snoke les avait mis en contact pour piéger Rey et trouver Luke Skywalker. Elle repensait au dernier instant qu'il avait partagé quelques minutes plus tôt … son regard , était triste et plein de regrets. De regrets ? Non bien sûr que non ! Il n'était qu'un sale manipulateur qui avait usé de sa gentillesse et de sa confiance pour prendre le pouvoir. Il s'était jouée d'elle.

 _Tu sais bien que non !_ Lui cria une petite voix !

Elle fallait qu'elle l'empêche de reprendre contact.

 _Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ?_ Insistait la petite voix !

Il était désormais Suprême Leader et il écraserait ce qui restait de la Résistance. C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Au moment venu elle devra le combattre, elle devra détruire le premier Ordre pour sauver la devra le tuer. C'est ce que tout le monde attendrait d'elle. Et c'était logique. Il le voyait comme un ennemi mais pas Rey … Tuer Ben ? Elle n'en aura jamais la force. Cette pensée la faisait souffrir bien plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer.

Elle était perdue et ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de Ben. De la haine , du dégoût ? Non ils s'était beaucoup trop rapprocher pour continuer à se détester. De la compassion ? De la l'affection ? Non n'importe quoi , il fallait vraiment qu'elle se repose. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui fera du bien.

Elle était le denier Jedi à présent et il lui incombait à elle et à elle seule de former une nouvelle génération de jedi. Cela faisait beaucoup de responsabilité tout à coup et Rey se sentait tellement épuisée , pas seulement physiquement mais aussi émotionnellement. Rey alla alors s'installer à l'écart des résistants et du brouhaha . Il n'était qu'un petite trentaine mais elle sentait que sa tête allait exploser.

Rey alla s'asseoir par terre dans un couloir à l'arrière du vaisseau.

Elle ferma les yeux quelque instants. La solitude et la tranquillité lui faisait tellement de bien. Elle pouvait se vider l'esprit, ne se concentrer que sur la Force et la laisser l'envahir.

La paix. Voilà ce qu'elle ressentait. Son esprit divagua et elle pensa à Maître Luke qui était parti en paix et le chagrin qu'elle avait ressenti n'avait duré qu'un cours instant car il avait fait le choix de quitter ce monde pour faire corps avec la Force. Il leur avait donner l'occasion de s'enfuir et s'était excusé auprès de Ben.

Luke était vraiment un Jedi tout comme ceux dépeints dans les légendes il était brave, fort, puissant et chevaleresque. Mais aussi tellement humain, avec ses défauts, ses peurs et ses erreurs. Rey était heureuse de l'avoir connue. Mais elle s'en voulait aussi un peu car la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle l'avait frappé avec son bâton et l'avait menacé pour qu'il lui avoue la vérité sur la nuit de la destruction du temple Jedi … Pauvre Ben. _Arhg_ ! Elle fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à lui et de se laisser attendrir par le passé douloureux de Ben. Après tout i avait choisi de rejoindre Snoke et d'embrasser le côté obscur.

 _Il a été manipulé dans un moment de grande faiblesse. Sa Famille l'a abandonnée._

La petite voix n'arrêtait pas de prendre la défense de Ben , ou plutôt son subconscient mais Rey ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Kylo Ren allait les exterminer... Il fallait qu'elle reste sur ses gardes.

Soudain une voix la sortie de ses pensées.

«Tu es toute seule ?»

Rey sursauta, et découvrit Poe, le pilote dont Finn lui avait parler et qu'elle avait rencontré quelques minutes plus tôt. Il affichait un sourire _presque charmeur._

« Euh .. oui je voulais m'isoler un peu » , répondit la jeune femme.

« Alors comme ça tu es une Jedi », lui dit Poe avec un clin d'œil complice. Il s'assit en tailleur en face de la jeune femme.

« Je ne suis pas une jedi, j'apprends tout juste », répondit Rey avec un faible sourire.

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux. Rey avait vraiment envie d'être seule mais elle ne savait pas comment le dire au pilote sans paraître trop impolie.

«Merci de nous avoir sorti de là et d'être venu nous chercher . Sans toi je ne sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait. Kylo Ren nous aurait tous massacrer »

 _Non il n'aurait pas fait ça_ , s'exclama la voix dans la tête de Rey. Elle avait vu le conflit en lui et elle avait vu la lumière. Elle voulu rétorquer que non , Ben ne ferait pas ça mais il est vrai que Kylo Ren… lui , le ferait. Alors répondit simplement elle répondu simplement un petit :

« De rien, c'est normal. »

Encore un silence. Rey appréciait ce Poe Dameron, il avait l'air très gentil mais elle était épuisée à présent. Poe s'était rapprochée _un peu près_ selon Reyet s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand un jeune vient interrompre ce moment devenu gênant.

« Capitaine Dameron ! La générale vous demande ».

Le pilote se détourna de Rey, et la jeune jedi en profita pour s'écarter un peu.

« On ne peut pas faire attendre notre chère Générale. Je te laisse Rey, repose toi bien je crois que tu en as besoin.

 _Sympa,_ pensa Rey.

 _Il n'a pas tord ._ Ironisa la petite voix. _Regarde ta tête._

Poe avait l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier, ou alors peut être était-ce la fatigue qui lui jouait des tours. Rey se leva et alla s'installer dans une des petites couchette à l'arrière du vaisseau. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se glisser sous la couverture. Elle s'allongea et sombra instantanément. Toute cette histoire l'avait épuisée. Un peu de repos lui fera le plus grand bien.

 _o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Jaguada.

Cette planète de la bordure extérieure faisait autrefois parti des territoires Sith, ancien bastion de Dark Gravid. Kylo Ren pouvait sentir la Force obscur émané de ce lieu. Snoke l'avait choisi comme base pour cette raison. Le maître des chevaliers de Ren avait rencontré, ici, pour la première Snoke en personne. Il y était venu avec un petit groupe d'apprenti Jedi qui l'avait suivi la nuit où son oncle avait tenté de l'assassiné dans son sommeil.

Ils avaient tous prêté allégeance à Snoke. Ben était devenu Kylo Ren, et avait été nommé Maître des chevaliers de Ren en raison de son immense pouvoir et de ses capacités exceptionnelles , héritage de son illustre grand-père.

Le vaisseau se posa sur le terre plein centrale qui donnait sur l'entrée principale de la forteresse.

Une immense porte blindée noire leur faisait face. Ainsi que deux immenses bâtiments qui s'étendaient sur plus de 200 kilomètres chacun et qui entouraient le bâtiment principale où se trouvait les quartiers des généraux et , désormais, de Kylo Ren.

Dans chacun des bâtiments latéraux, se trouvait tout l'armement du premier Ordre.

C'est sur cette planète que toutes les armes, vaisseaux étaient construit. C'est aussi là que les plus jeunes sections de stormtroopers commençait leur formation. Un autre bâtiment à l'arrière du principale leur était dédié.

La base formait un carré avec une immense cour centrale qui était utilisée pour les tests des vaisseaux.

La planète était en grande partie recouverte de forêts et de lacs. Autrefois le paysage devait être superbe mais depuis que les Siths et désormais le premier ordre s'y étaient installés, le paysage s'était considérablement transformé.

Kylo Ren descendit du vaisseau et se dirigea vers la grande porte noire.

Une reconnaissance rétinienne suffisait pour entrer. Les généraux, lui et les chevaliers de Ren avait ce passe droit.

Les stormtroopers, pilotes, et autres devait se présenter à la porte Sud du bâtiment arrière.

Il y avait du monde. Beaucoup de monde.

Les officiers s'affairaient dans les couloirs, les droïdes de patrouilles circulaient selon un trajet bien précis. Kylo Ren se dirigea vers ses anciens appartements. Il voulait être seul. Il pénétra dans la pièce et verrouilla la porte derrière lui.

Rein n'avait changé, tout était resté à la même place. Comme si le temps s'était figé.

La pièce était assez petite. Mais la chambre assez luxueuse. Il y avait un lit double collé au mur. Des draps en soie noirs et une couverture de la même couleur recouvrait le lit. Un canapé en cuir avec un table basse en marbre au centre de la pièce. Il y avait également une bibliothèque en face du lit et à côté une petite commande pour les vêtements. Une double porte coulissante séparait la chambre de la salle de bain. Tout en noir elle aussi, spacieuse mais sombre comme tout sur cette planète.

Il y avait du confort mais aucune chaleur. Ça avait beaucoup manquer à Ben , cette chaleur. Quand sa mère l'avait envoyé se former auprès de Luke, puis quand il était arrivé ici. Mais ça avait été encore pire. Sa famille lui manquait, sa mère surtout. Mais il se souvenait d'avoir pleurer longtemps l'abandon de son père, l'absence de sa mère et la trahison de son oncle.

Cette ambiance glaciale l'avait rendu froid et dur. Au fil des années, le jeune Ben solo avait fait place à Kylo Ren, le tueur de Jedi.

Il avait quitté la base, pour partir en mission spatiale il y a un an, quand il avait appris que Luke était toujours vivant. Il avait été fou de rage. Il pensait que son oncle avait péri sous les décombres et c'était mieux ainsi. Mais de le savoir en vie avait ravivé la douleur et la haine dans le cœur de Ben. Son oncle avait attenté à sa vie et il voulait qu'il paie pour cela.

Kylo s'assit sur son lit et soupira. Ces dernière heures l'avait épuisé. Autant émotionnellement que physiquement. Snoke était mort, Rey avait refusé son offre, et s'était fermé à lui. Son oncle était venu lui faire face et Kylo Ren était prêt à en finirait mais il avait disparu.

Il était mort. Ben l'avait senti partir..partir en paix. Son oncle s'était excusé mais Ben avait du mal à le croire. ….

Un flot d'émotion le submerga et Kylo Ren ne pu retenir ses larmes. Il pleurait comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Il pleurait de colère, de tristesse. Il se sentait pus brisé que jamais. Et c'était trop pour lui. Il avait cru être capable de tout encaissé, que le côté obscur le rendrait fort mais il ne pouvait nier l'appel de la lumière . Rey avait vu le conflit en lui. Ben s'était senti presque soulagé que quelqu'un le comprenne enfin. Le voit comme il était...

Il resta ainsi de longues minutes. Les yeux vides … Quand il n'eut plus de larmes à verser. Il se décida enfin à se lever de son lit. Il devait honorer son nouveau titre et s'affirmer comme leader. Il sorti en trombe de sa chambre et parti à la recherche de Hux qu'il ne mis pas longtemps à trouver. Il se trouvait au poste de commandement principal et s'affairait déjà à organiser la base. Ils étaient parti un an et seul les ouvriers étaient rester. Seul quelques unités de stormtroopers étaient restés.

Alors il fallait bien remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça.

Kylo Ren déclara d'un voix forte et sans appel :

« Général Hux, contactez d'urgence les chevaliers de Ren. Je veux les voir ce soir dans la salle de réunion principale ».

Et il repartit aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Hux le détestait. Ce prétentieux, ce gamin devenu Suprême Leader ? Hux n'avait pas eu le choix de le laisser accéder au pouvoir. Kylo Ren était puissant et possédait un pouvoir qui dépassait la compréhension du Général. Il tenait à sa vie alors il se plierait à ses ordres le temps de trouver une solution.

Il aurait pu le tuer. Dans la salle de trône il aurait pu saisir sa chance, mais malheureusement Kylo Ren s'était réveillé à ce moment là.

Hux savait que c'était lui qui avait tué Snoke pour protéger la fille. La pilleuse d'épave n'en aurait pas été capable. Elle était trop _gentille_.

Hux avait attendu derrière la porte et l'avait vu se réveiller. Avant de partir elle s'était assurée que Kylo Ren allait bien. _Pas vraiment des ennemis ces deux là,_ songea Hux.

Ils avaient monté un plan pour renverser Snoke et prendre le trône à deux.

Hux était persuader que la fille jouait un double jeu avec la résistance tout comme Kylo Ren avec le premier Ordre. Le moment venu il fera éclater la vérité. Le moment venu, il le fera tombé lui et la fille.

 _o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

 _Ni Rey , ni Kylo Ren ne voulait abandonner. Le sabre était à lui, il avait appartenu à Anakin Skywalker, puis à son fils Luke et enfin à lui. Cette fille n'avait aucun droit sur lui mais elle ne voulait pas abandonner. Rey n'en pouvait plus il était si fort, elle donnait tout ce qu'elle avait pour attirer l'arme jusqu'à elle. Il ne la méritait pas. Elle voyait la rage dans ses yeux, il voyait la détermination dans les siens._

 _Soudain la tension entre deux devient trop fort et une force violente les repoussa l'un de l'autre._

 _Ils s'évanouirent sous le choc…_

 _Rey se réveilla, son corps la faisait souffrir. Un paysage chaotique apparu sous ses yeux. Du feux, des débris, les corps de la garde de Snoke découpé...Snoke mort._

 _Ben ! Où était-Ben ? Rey paniqua. Son cœur s'accéléra . Et c'est là qu'elle le vit. Étendu au sol, du sang coulait … beaucoup de sang._

 _« Ben ! » , s'écria la jeune femme._

 _Elle accouru à ses côtés. Dans sa chute, il s'était empalé sur l'arme d'un des gardes. Il respirait difficilement, les yeux mis clos. Rey le prix contre elle. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues._

 _« Non Ben, pitié reste avec moi... ne me laisse pas »_

 _Le jeune homme était mourant, ce n'était plus qu'une question de jeune jedi ne retenait plus ses larmes. La visions brouillé elle vit Ben tendre sa main gantée ensanglantée vers son visage._

 _« Rey , je suis désolé... »_

Rey se réveilla les yeux humide et le corps tremblant. Il n'était pas mort. Ben allait bien. Oui elle le savait. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar , un horrible cauchemar. Mais pourquoi rêvait-elle de lui ? Pourquoi se souciait-elle de lui ? Il avait choisi le pouvoir et le mal. Elle avait choisi la résistance et la justice. Pourtant avai-ellet eu si peur… Rey prit quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits.

Une secousse lui indiqua que le vaisseau c'était posé. Rey se leva en vitesse pour rejoindre les autres à l'avant du vaisseau.

Leia avait convoqué Poe car ils avaient repéré une planète près de la bordure extérieure. Une ancienne base rebelle datant de l'époque de l'empire. D'après Leia le premier Ordre mettrait du temps à les retrouver car la planète n'était pas présente dans les archives de l'Empire. Un petit groupe de rebelles avait effacé certaines planètes des archives pour en faire des bases non connues de l'Empire.

Rey se tenit à l'écart des autres car tous étaient occupés à préparer l'atterrissage, et elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Alors qu'elle les regardaient s'affairer, ses yeux se posèrent sur Poe qui lui lança un sourire charmeur. Rey roula les yeux au ciel. Peut-être n'avait t-elle pas rêvée finalement. Le pilote semblait s'intéressait à elle.

« Rey ! Alors bien dormi ? », lui demande gentillement Finn en s'approchant d'elle.

« Hey, oui très bien, comment tu .. ? », demanda t-elle ?

« Poe . Poe m'a informé que tu dormais et je n'ai pas osé de réveiller de peur de me prendre un coup de sabre ou je ne sais pas quoi » , rigola Finn.

« Ahah très drôle. Comment va Rose ? » lui demanda Rey pour changer de sujet.

« Elle n'est pas encore réveillée » , répondit Finn, la mine inquiète.

« Hey, ne t'en fais pas. Elle ira bien. » , le rassura Rey en lui prenant la main et en mettant une main sur son visage.

L'ex stormtrooper paru surpris de son geste. Rey était plutôt réservée sur ses sentiments et sur les contacts physique. Cette fois c'était plus intime et Finn ne savait pas comment le prendre. Il était troublé par Rose qui était une fille formidable mais il était amoureux de Rey. Dès la première fois où il l'avait vu il était tombé sous son charme. Il se sentait perdu tout à coup. Rose l'aimait mais lui aimait Rey. Mais est-ce que Rey l'aimait ?

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi Finn se pencha vers Rey et l'embrassa.

« FINN ! » , s'exclama la jeune femme en le repoussant.

Elle mis une bonne distance entre eux, le regarda choquée et sortie vite de la pièce. Mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il avait tout gâché. Plutôt que de lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait il avait dû l'embrasser sans réfléchir. Mais quel imbécile. Rey détestait être touchée. Ça allait jeter un froid entre eux …

 _xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Rey voyait que son ami était vraiment inquiet. Elle l'aimait comme un frère et ne voulait pas le voir souffrir. Finn semblai troublé. _Le pauvre il doit vraiment tenir à Rose_. Rey était heureuse qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un de bien il le méritait.

Et sans prévenir Finn se pensa vers elle et l'embrassa.

« FINN ! » , s'exclama la jeune femme en le repoussant.

Mon dieu mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Finn paraissait aussi choquée qu'elle. Rey sortie rapidement de la pièce pour rejoindre les autres et quitter le vaisseau le plus vite possible. Heureusement pour elle ils venaient tout juste d'atterrir, elle allait pouvoir prendre l'air, la situation était trop gênante. Quelques instants plus tôt Rey se réjouissait pour Finn d'avoir trouvé Rose et maintenant il l'embrassait ? Comme ça ? D'abord Poe qui lui lançait des regards entendus et maintenant Finn ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait tous et pourquoi maintenant ?

Rey n'avait pas envie de revoir Finn pour le moment ni personne d'ailleurs. Elle avait hâte d'arriver à l'ancienne base rebelle pour enfin se poser et dormir. Elle avait trop de question et pas de réponses. Elle était chamboulée et une bonne nuit de sommeil l'aiderait à reprendre ses esprits.

Les résistants prirent autant de vivres, de couvertures et d'armes qu'il purent. Il n'y avaient pas grand-chose dans le Faucun mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

C'était une jolie petite planète, où le climat était assez doux.. _Ça changera du désert de Jakku et de la pluie de Ach-To ,_ songea Rey. Le vaisseaux avaient atterri près d'un immense lac. Et aucune base rebelle en vue.

Leia les informa que la base se trouvait de l'autre côté du lac et qu'il fallait le contourner. Ayant été une figure importante de la Rébellion elle connaissait un grand nombre de bases rebelles.

Après quelques minutes de marches ils arrivèrent enfin. Ils découvrirent un grand hangar avec des vieux X-Wing abandonnés. Leia les guida à l'intérieur et leur expliqua que derrière se trouvait les cuisines, une cantine et des chambres.

Tout le monde était très fatigué et épuisé par les événements récents. Personnes ne tarda, une fois installé tout le monde alla se coucher. Rey ferma la porte de sa chambre et profita du silence.

Elle se déshabilla pour être plus alaise et glissa sous la couverture. La fatigue l'emporta et elle s'endormit.

 _« Je me sens si seule » sanglota Rey._

 _« Tu n'es pas seule » lui répondit doucement Ben._

 _Rey réalisa qu'il avait raison. Ils n'étaient pas seuls. Elle était là pour lui et il était là pour elle._

 _« Toi non plus » , lui répondit la jeune jedi dans un souffle._

 _Cette nuit là Rey dormi paisiblement_

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Les salles de réunion se trouvaient à l'exacte opposés de ses appartements.

Il mit une vingtaine de minutes à rejoindre la salle principale. Pendant ce temps son esprit ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Rey.

Où était-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ? Pensait-elle à lui ? Au fond de son cœur Ben espérait que tout n'était pas perdu. Que Rey reviendrai vers lui. Qu'elle changerait d'avis. Mais il savait bien que cela prendrait du temps. Car comment pourrait-il bien la convaincre si elle se fermait à leur lien ?

Il allait lui laisser du temps. Dans quelques semaines il essaierait de reprendre contact avec elle… son visage, sa présence lui manquait.

Kylo Ren reprit ses esprit. Il était arrivé devant la salle de réunion et poussa la porte. Cette salle était différente des autres. C'était là que Snoke faisait ses réunions _particulières_ avec ses chevaliers. Ça ne se finissait généralement pas bien. Ils les torturaient un à un pour tester leur résistance à la douleur. Kylo Ren subissaient toujours plus que les autres. Mais ne montrait rien. Il devait paraître fort. Au début il avait pleurer mais au fil des années , il avait appris à être résistant et à encaisser la douleur, les tortures physiques et mentales que Snoke lui faisait subir.

Il avait tout enduré pour se rapprocher du côté obscur. Et il avait réussi.

Les douze Chevaliers de Ren l'attendait.

Quand ils virent leur maître apparaître ils s'agenouillèrent respectueusement devant lui.

Tous vêtu de façon indique à Kylo Ren, tous muni d'un sabre laser rouge. Quatre hommes et deux femmes composaient le petit groupe. Quand il arriva au niveau du trône il se retourna vers ses chevaliers. Ils restèrent à genoux attendant l'ordre de leur maître de se mettre debout.

A cet instant Ben n'était plus. Le Suprême leader faisait face à son groupe de fidèle.

Il était temps pour Kylo Ren de laisser mourir le passé….

* * *

ALORS ? :)

Si ce début vous a plus n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ;) ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.

Je suis déjà en cours d'écriture du chapitre 2 alors je ne devrai pas mettre longtemps pour poster la suite.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord merci merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews. Ca me fait tellement plaisir que tant de monde ait aimé ^^

Je vous remercie vraiment ! *-*

Je voulais poster le chapitre plus tôt mais j'ai eu du mal à écrire Kylo Ren alors je suis retournée voir le film. Et ça y est je l'ai vraiment bien cerné (enfin je crois xD)

Je vais répondre aux **reviews anonymes ici** :

 ** _Mawden :_** je compte publié toutes les semaines donc tous les dimanches :)

 ** _Soso_** **:** contente que ça te plaise, les chevaliers de ren m'intrigue depuis 2015 et je me devais de les inclure :p ! D'ailleurs ils ne sont que six mais tant pis je vais rester sur douze ;)

Sur ce bonne lecture ;) !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Les chevaliers de Ren

* * *

Kylo Ren scrutait avec attention ses fidèles chevaliers.

Ils avaient tous répondu présent. Ils avaient toujours été fidèles et loyaux à Kylo Ren. Ils le respectaient vraiment et ça le Suprême Leader le savait.

Les chevaliers de Ren et y compris lui même avaient toujours été soumis à Snoke. Alors qu'au contraire, une relation de confiance existait entre eux.

Il était le maître des chevaliers de Ren, car plus puissant, plus habile et plus fort. Bien qu'ils soient tous des combattants d'exception et très sensibles à la Force, on ne pouvait nier sa supériorité.

Ben Solo était mort la nuit où ils étaient venu à Snoke. C'est cette même nuit que son ancien maître l'avait fait _Kylo Ren_ et le Suprême Leader Snoke avait par la suite expressément interdit à quiconque de prononcer son véritable nom.

Il était leur maître et maintenant le Suprême Leader. Il avait un pouvoir absolu et il comptait s'en servir. Ce qu'il avait proposé à Rey, et qu'elle avait refusé, il l'appliquerait.

Fini les Jedi, fini les Siths. Un nouvel ordre allait naître dès aujourd'hui et lui et ses chevaliers en seraient les fondateurs.

Ils n'étaient pas des Sith mais étaient tout de même du côté obscur de la force. Kylo Ren lui avait tout donné et là était la source de son pouvoir et de sa puissance. L'Ordre Jedi n'avait fait que brimer depuis toujours les gens comme lui. Il détestait toutes ses vielles choses. Heureusement elles étaient presque toutes disparues. Seule une lueur d'espoir subsistait, avec _elle_. Avec Rey.

Un silence s'était installé dans la pièce. Les six chevaliers toujours agenouillés, têtes baissées et attendaient que leur maître prennent la parole.

Kylo Ren rompit enfin le silence :

« Cela fait un an que nous ne nous sommes pas revu. Et comme vous pouvez le constater beaucoup de choses ont changé en votre absence. Snoke est mort. Et tout naturellement me voilà à mon tour Suprême Leader. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Ren se mit à marcher de long en large, passant devant ses chevaliers, le lourd tissu de sa cape noir flottant derrière lui.

« L'armée est fidèle au Général Hux et il ne me fait pas confiance. Au moment venu il se retournera contre moi et vous serez à mes côtés. Le temps est venu d'instaurer un nouvel ordre dans la galaxie. Les Sith et les Jedi doivent mourir. Nous avons le devoir de bâtir quelque chose de nouveau. Et ensemble nous y parviendrons. »

« Maître ! » , une jeune femme venait de prendre la parole. Kylo Ren se retourna vivement pour voir qui avait osé l'interrompre. Il s'agissait de Kalya, l'un de ses bras droit. Elle avait enlevé son masque. Elle s'était relevée et avançait d'un pas rapide jusqu'à lui.. C'était une femme magnifique au cheveux blond platine. Elle avait des yeux bleus ciels que sa tenue monochrome faisait d'avantage ressortir.

« J'ai vu une femme en rêve. Les Jedi ne sont pas morts avec Skywalker, je l'ai vu à vos côtés…j'ai vu cette _fille_ vous tuer _._ Comme vous l'avez dit les Sith et les Jedi doivent mourir. Je pourrai m'occuper d'elle. Je le ferai pour vous vous n'avez qu'à m'en donner l'ordre. »

Elle s'était de nouveau agenouillée et attendait la réponse de son maître.

Elle parlait de Rey. Elle avait vu Rey le tuer ? La cœur de Kylo Ren se tordit à cette pensée. Il espérait que non. Il était hors de question que l'un d'entre eux s'en prennent à elle. Elle était son problème, sa faille … Il s'en chargerait lui même.

« Tes suggestions ne sont pas les bienvenues. Je sais ce que je dois faire. Je me chargerai de la fille si menace il y a. Et ne t'avise plus de prendre la parole si je ne t'y ai pas autorisé. Reste à ta place Kalya» , lui répondit fermement Kylo Ren.

« Oui Maître » répondit respectueusement la jeune femme. Sans un mot de plus elle se retira et retourna à sa place en silence.

« Il y a eu un réveil dans la Force. Aux quatre coins de la galaxie des enfants de tous âges ,venant de toutes les planètes possèdent ce dons que nous avons. Et ils nous faudra les avoir à nos côtés et les former. Voilà donc votre mission. Les trouver, et me les amener. Nous créerons une armée plus puissante que celle de l'Empire ou du premier Ordre. Nous leur enseignerons la voie de la Force, nous ne laisserons personne sur le bord de la route. Nous régnerons en maître. Aucun politiciens, aucune République ne nous soumettra plus jamais. Nous ne sommes au service de personne. J'en ai assez que nous cachions derrières des ordres religieux …. derrières des masques . Nous sommes nés avec des dons exceptionnelles ils nous faut nous les exploiter. »

Kylo Ren n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était emporté et qu'il avait sorti son sabre par réflexe. La lueur rougeâtre éclairait son visage déformé par la colère.

Ses chevaliers avaient tous enlevés leur masque. Ils s'étaient relevés et le regardaient avec stupeur et admiration. Certains avec appréhension car ils savaient de quoi leur maître été capable dans ses excès de colère.

Kylo Ren rangea son sabre. Reprit son souffle et les congédia.

En revanche il avait une mission spéciale pour deux d'entre eux.

« Kalya ! Kais ! » Retrouvez moi dans la salle du trône après mon entretient avec les Généraux »

La chevalière qui l'avait interrompu tout à l'heure et le dénommé Kais se retournèrent vers leur maître. Les autres avaient déjà quitté la pièce. Kais était son autre bras droit masculin.

Kalya et Kais avaient toujours fait preuve d'une grand loyauté à son égard et étaient ses meilleurs guerriers. Le chevalier noir avait une mission particulière à leur confier.

« Bien Maître » répondirent les deux fidèles chevaliers en cœur.

Ils quittèrent la salle, non sans une dernière révérence respectueuse, et disparurent derrière la porte.

Kylo Ren se retrouvait seul de nouveau. Ses chevaliers avaient été réceptifs à ses ordres. Il pouvait compter sur eux. Il était désormais temps de présenter le nouveaux Suprême Leader aux subordonnés de Hux.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Rey s'était levée très tôt.

Elle avait dormi très profondément et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, paisiblement.

Maintenant que Luke Skywalker n'était plus, il fallait qu'elle finisse son apprentissage, seule.

Muni de son unique sacoche et de son sabre laser, Rey se rendit à la lisière de la forêt, qui donnait sur le lac. Le soleil se levait tout juste et on pouvait voir se dessiner sur l'eau de magnifiques reflets dorés et cette vision apaisa la jeune femme.

Dans sa sacoche se trouvait une poignée de livres qu'elle avait dérobé sur Ach-To avant de rejoindre Ben sur le vaisseau de Snoke. Le reste se trouvait à bord du faucon.

 _Les derniers vestiges de l'ordre Jedi_ , pensa la jeune femme. Et dire que c'était à elle d'en prendre soin maintenant.

Dire qu'il y a encore deux mois elle n'était qu'une pilleuse d'épave insignifiante. Elle pensait d'ailleurs finir ses jours sur cette horrible planète. Mais le destin avait fait pour elle un autre choix.

La Force en elle, si puissante, s'était réveillée et l'avait alors embarquée dans un voyage inattendu.

Rey ne contrôlait pas encore bien ses pouvoirs. Luke ne lui avait appris que peu de choses.

La jeune jedi s'assit en tailleur et prit l'un des vieux livres dans ses mains. Sur la couverture abîmée on pouvait lire :

 _Leçons fondamentales pour Padawan de niveau supérieu_ _r_

Il n'y avait pas d'auteur. Le temps avait dû effacer son nom. Rey ouvra le livre et choisi une page au hasard, elle commença à lire :

 _« Les ténèbres et la lumière s'oppose de façon naturel. Le bien , le mal. La vie, la mort. La paix, la souffrance...Mais là où naît les ténèbres naît la lumière. Il ne peut y avoir de lumière sans obscurité. Un équilibre parfait. Même si un Jedi se trouve du côté lumineux, le côté obscur peut créer le plus parfait des équilibres. Il ne faut pas succomber à sa part d'ombre mais la comprendre et la contrôler est essentiel... »_

« Rey, hey salut ! » Finn tira Rey de ses pensée.

Rey releva la tête. Elle n'avait pas entendu son ami arrivé. Il sortait de nul part et il avait l'air très gêné. Certainement à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé hier entre eux. Quand Finn l'avait embrassé sans prévenir.

« Rey je voulais te parler de ce que j'avais fait hier », Finn semblait très tendu. Il s'était placé devant la jeune jedi et jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts.

« Finn » le coupa Rey. « Ce n'est rien . Je t'assure »

« Non Rey, écoute moi c'est très important. J'ai réfléchi toute la nuit et je me suis dit que je devais être honnête avec toi. »

Rey le sentait très mal. Finn avait l'air déterminé mais Rey n'avait vraiment pas envie d'écouter ce que son ami avait à lui dire. Elle avait trop de choses à faire et à penser. Elle ne voulait pas se prendre la tête avec ce genre d'histoire.

« Je t'aime Rey. »

 _Oh mon Dieu non_ , pensa Rey . _Pas ça !_

« Depuis le première fois où je t'ai vu, je t'ai trouvé tellement belle et forte. Tu m'as toute de suite impressionné. Depuis que je suis né on m'a formé à une seule chose : le combat. Et en 24 ans c'est la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé. Je n'ai jamais pu créer de réels liens avec qui que ce soit. Mais avec toi je l'ai senti tout de suite. Ce lien, cette complicité. Le courant est passé tout de suite. J'ai commencé à réalisé à quelle point je tenais à toi quand Kylo Ren t'a enlevé et le soulagement quand je t'ai retrouvé. Puis quand tu nous a sorti de cette cave sur Crait… te voir utilisé la Force , te voir une Jedi accompli… je suis si fière de toi »

Rey ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle était tellement touchée par les mots de son ami. Elle tenait tellement à lui. Mais pas comme lui le voudrait. Elle avait peur d'ouvrir la bouche et de dire n'importe quoi. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

« Finn… » , commença Rey.

« Ne t'inquiète pas , tu n'a pas besoin de répondre. Je sais déjà que tu ne m'aimes pas comme ça. Je le voit dans tes yeux. Tu ne peux pas te forcer à éprouver quelque chose pour moi. Mais au moins je t'ai dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur »

Finn la regardait avec tant de tendresse. Rey se sentait triste pour lui. Elle aurait aimé lui retourné ses sentiments. Il méritait d'être aimé. Peut être qu'il trouverait son bonheur auprès de Rose… Rey ne pu rien répondre car Finn reprit la parole :

« Je te laisse étudier, Maître Rey. Tu as des choses plus importante à faire »,il lui sourit gentillement. « On se retrouve tout à l'heure pour une réunion. Leia aimerait faire le point »

Rey acquiesça et Finn repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

La jeune femme était perturbée. Jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait dit toutes ses choses. Elle ne pensait même pas mériter la moitié des compliments qu'il lui avait fait. Elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Il lui avait dit qu'elle était belle et ça avait faire rougir la jeune femme.

Est-ce que Ben la trouvait belle ? Est-ce qu'il pensait toutes ses choses ?

 _Oh mais c'est pas vrai_! Se réprimanda Rey. _Arrête ! Il se fiche de toi et toi aussi. Il est ton ennemi reste loin de lui ça vaut mieux._

Rey se replongea vite dans sa lecture. Elle était loin d'avoir terminé sa leçon. Et elle était loin d'être prête à affronter Kylo Ren...

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kylo Ren venait de quitter la salle de réunion.

La plupart des Généraux semblaient avoir accepté l'idée qu'il était maintenant leur chef. Certains cependant semblaient quelque peu réticents et si ils osaient contester son autorité il les ferait exécuter et ceux qui auront un jour eu l'idée de s'opposer à lui se rétracteront aussitôt.

Cette pensée le fit sourire. Ils détestaient ces imbéciles, ces incapables à la botte de ce rouquin prétentieux..

Tout comme Hux, c'est la peur que leur imposait Kylo Ren qui lui permettait de les soumettre à ses ordres. Mais il valait mieux être prudent. On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec ce fourbe et cet ordure de Général.

Kylo Ren se dirigea dans la salle du trône de Snoke. _Qui était la sienne désormais._

Kalya et Kais était déjà présent. Ils s'agenouillèrent quand leur maître passa près d'eux pour rejoindre son trône. Ils avaient retiré leurs masques. Kais était un homme d'environ 25 ans, assez grand et très robuste. Il avait le visage couvert de cicatrice ce qui lui donnait un air dur. Il était aussi le frère jumeaux de Kalya, et comme elle, ses cheveux étaient blond platine. Il lui arrivait aux épaules et étaient attaché à l'arrière par une fine tresse.

« Relevez-vous », leur ordonna le chevalier noir d'un ton ferme.

Les jumeaux se relevèrent pour faire face à leur chef.

« Comme vous le savez votre mission consiste à me ramener le plus grand nombre possible d'enfants sensibles à la force. J'informerai les autres de leur mission plus tard. Si je vous ai convoqué c'est que j'ai une mission spéciale à vous confie.r »

Silence.

« J'ai eu une vision. Un jeune garçon m'est apparu en rêve. Il possède quelque chose de vraiment spécial. Je ne saurai dire ce que c'est précisément mais la Force ma l'a montré pour une bonne raison. Je sais qu'il se trouve sur Canto Bight et qu'il possède une bague avec le symbole de la résistance. Il a environ 10 ans et les cheveux clair, c'est tout ce que je peux vous en dire. Je sais que ce garçon est important. Je veux que vous partiez tout de suite et j'espère vous revoir le plus vite possible. Ne me décevez pas »

« Nous ferons selon vos désirs Maître », répondit Kalya, non sans un regard entendu envers son maître.

« Nous vous ramènerons le garçon, soyez en sûr rajouta Kais.

Alors que son frère s'apprêtait à partir, Kalya s'avança d'un pas décidé jusqu'à son Maître .

« Pardonnez moi, je ne voulais pas vous décevoir. J'ai cru bon de vous informer du danger que représentait cette fille. Je ne voulais en aucun cas vous paraître désobligeante, jamais je ne vous manquerai de respect. »

Elle s'était considérablement rapprochée de lui. Elle était beaucoup trop près d'ailleurs. Cela commençait à l'agacer sérieusement mais il resta impassible.

Kylo Ren ne répondit rien. Il savait que la jeune femme ressentait quelque chose pour lui et ,ce, depuis toujours. Il l'avait déjà embrassé quand il était plus jeune mais cela remontait à si longtemps et il savait qu'elle espérait beaucoup plus.

 _Mais ça n'arrivera jamais_ , pensa t-il. Elle était très belle mais elle ne lui plaisait pas plus que cela.

Il hocha simplement la tête et leur fit signe de partir.

Kalya sembla déçue de voir que son petit numéro n'avait pas eu l'effet attendu. Elle rejoint son frère et ils quittèrent la salle aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus.

Quand la grande porte de la salle de referma, Kylo Ren se retrouva seul de nouveau. Là où ,avant lui s'était tenu son maître, se tenait un jeune homme bien plus en proie au doute qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Son regard sonda l'immense salle. Il faudrait qu'il fasse changer les couleurs. Le rouge était une couleur agressive qu'il n'aimait que sur son sabre. Le noir était neutre et froid. C'était à son image et c'était très bien.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Deux semaines avaient passés.

La Résistance de son côté était toujours hors de portée du Premier Ordre. La trentaine de résistants restants en avait profité pour se reposer, reprendre des forces et tenter de rencontrer en contact avec de potentiels alliés. Mais toujours aucune réponses.

Rose s'était réveillée et semblait aller beaucoup mieux. Tout le monde avait été soulagée d'apprendre la nouvelle. Rose semblait vraiment beaucoup aimer Finn, Rey voyait comment elle le regardait. Mais Rey connaissait les sentiments de son ami à son égard et la situation la gênait un peu.

Durant cette attente désespérée Rey avait continué ses entraînements quotidiens. Elle avait appris à l'ensemble des résistants à se battre. Elle leur avait enseigné les techniques de combat qu'elle avait développé sur Jakku. Finn, lui, se débrouillait évidemment très bien.

Poe, en revanche, avait eu du mal au début et avait été vexé que Rey soit bien meilleure que lui, _fierté mal placée_. Ça avait beaucoup fait rire la jeune femme. Le pilote avait insisté pour qu'elle lui donne des cours particuliers et elle se doutait que s'était plus pour la voir que pour s'améliorer car il ne faisait pas vraiment de progrès.

Après une autre journée d'entraînements intenses , Rey regagna ses appartements pour prendre une douche bien méritée. Elle avait mal partout. L'effort physique, le manque de sommeil, et la qualité des couchettes qui leur servaient de lit,n'était pas vraiment idéal.

Rey se déshabilla et rentra sous la douche. L'eau chaude qui coulait sur son corps lui faisait un bien fou. Elle se savonna le corps , et pris une petit noix de de d'un autre produit dans sa main. Elle n'avait pas compris toute suite l'utilité d'avoir deux produits différents pour le corps et les cheveux. Sur Jakku elle avait toujours utilisé un savon pour tout. Les arbres de cette forêt produisant un liquide épais qu'ils utilisaient comme shampooing. Même si c'était la dernière de ses préoccupations, ses cheveux sentait bon et était vraiment doux. Et c'était très agréable. Rey profitait de cet instant de bonheur puis sorti de la douche avant de s'enrouler dans une serviette.

Rey frémit légèrement en voyant son reflet dans le miroir.

Rey se trouvait affreuse. D'habitude son apparence ne l'inquiétait guère mais pour une fois qu'elle prenait un peu de temps pour elle, elle en profitait pour se regarder.

Elle avait un énorme hématome sur la tempe droite, qu'elle devait à un garde de Snoke, tout comme cette jolie entaille sur le haut son bras gauche.

Elle avait aussi des cernes sous les yeux, dû à trop de fatigue accumulée. Et une coupure sur le coin de sa lèvre qui aura du mal à cicatriser. Elle avait un tient livide. Elle devrait vraiment se reposer.

Et Poe lui avait d'ailleurs répété plusieurs fois aujourd'hui.

Elle était assez mince, voir un peu maigre. Les femmes sur Jakku lui avait que les hommes aimait les femmes avec quelques formes et qu'elle ferait bien de prendre quelque kilos.

 _Facile à dire, elle ne mangeait déjà pas tous les jours._

Elle se demandait si elle était attirante. Elle savait que Finn la trouvait belle et que Poe lui jetait , _un peu trop souvent à son goût_ , des regards entendus. Alors oui elle ne devait pas être si moche que ça.

Elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle avait été si proche de Ben dans l'ascenseur qui les avait menés à Snoke. Un cours instant elle avait ressenti des papillons dans le bas de son ventre. Elle avait cru voir du désir dans ses yeux … Est-ce qu'elle le trouvait-elle attirant ? Rey ne voulait pas vraiment répondre à cette question… C'était mal et c'était stupide. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensé à lui ...

Le temps de sa réflexion son corps avait séché alors elle enfila ses sous-vêtements et sorti de la salle de bain pour finir de s'habiller.

Soudain Rey se retourna vivement. Elle avait senti comme une présence. Cette sensation qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle aurait jurée que leur lien s'était activé de nouveau.

« Ben …», murmura la jeune femme dans un souffle.

Cela faisait plus de deux semaines et ressentir de nouveau ce lien la perturbait énormément. Elle ne l'avait pas vu mais elle était persuadée que lui oui.

Elle senti le rouge lui monter aux joues à cette pensée. Elle était presque nue. Il avait dû la voir en sous-vêtements. Elle avait honte. Et elle lui en voulait surtout, pourquoi avait-il été obligé de regarder.

Leur lien aurait pu se réactiver à n'importe quel moment pourquoi maintenant. _Non mais vraiment_ la Force se moquait d'elle.

Elle s'empressa de s'habiller alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'il n'était plus là.

Elle sorti en trombe de sa chambre les cheveux encore mouillés. Il devait être l'heure du dîner, et justement Rey mourrait de faim.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kylo Ren s'était retiré dans ses appartements.

Il avait besoin de sommeil. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point les derniers événements l'avaient épuisés. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de se reposer, il avait beaucoup trop de travail. La conquête de certains systèmes prenaient beaucoup de temps et d'énergie.

Allongé sur ses draps de soie, ne prenant pas la peine de se déshabiller, Kylo Ren regardait le plafond noir de sa chambre. Il ne pensait à rien.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas laissé son esprit se reposer. Et il n'avait jamais vraiment pu.

Tiraillé entre le côté obscur et lumineux depuis son plus jeune âge, il n'avait pas su faire taire les voix dans sa tête. Snoke n'avait rien arrangé et Ben savait que sa mort l'avait libéré. Il se sentait enfin libre. Plus de tortures, plus de réprimandes, plus de voix oppressante dans sa tête.

Soudain il ressentit une étrange sensation.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Leur lien s'était activé. La Force les connectait de nouveau.

Et là il l'a vit. Il se releva sur son son lit. Rey était face à son miroir elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. La jeune jedi n'avait pas conscience de sa présence et tant mieux. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui cri dessus , ou qu'elle lui jette quelque chose au visage. Il voulait profiter de la voir ainsi.

Une simple serviette enveloppait son corps frêle.

Il voulait la toucher. Sentir sa peau sous ses doigts. Sa peau blanche, si douche et si belle qui ne demandait qu'a être caressée. Rey pourrait être à ses côtés à cet instant. Allongée auprès de lui, dans ce lit. Elle pourrait être avec lui et _être à lui._

Kylo Ren n'avait jamais pensée à la jeune jedi de cette façon. Mais la voir ainsi dénudée devant lui, sans qu'elle ne le voit lui faisait ressentir quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

 _Du désir._

Rey était très belle. Et il aurait aimé être avec elle dans cette salle. Ben n'essayait pas de retenir ses pensées. Cela lui faisait du bien de pouvoir mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait.

Rey enfila des sous-vêtements et sorti de sa salle de bain. Son corps était magnifique. Il la voulait.

Il se leva de son lit et sans trop réfléchir s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il était si près d'elle...Il voulait poser ses lèvres sur la peau nue de son coup. L'odeur de son shampooing était délicieux. Il s'apprêtait à tendre une main vers elle, mais tout à coup elle avait disparu.

Le lien avait été rompu.

 _Il_ l'avait rompu. Ben se sentait perdu. Il avait cru rêver. Elle était si belle. Elle était là devant lui. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il la désirait tant à cette instant mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça à son insu...

Il devait se changer les idées. Une douche froide calmerait sans aucun doute ses ardeurs.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Le repas avait été rapide et assez simple. Comme d'habitude. Ils avaient tous mangé en silence.

Une fois le repas terminé, certains se retirèrent dans leur chambre pour aller dormir, d'autre allèrent au coin du feu pour discuter de tout et de rien.

Rey resta à table. Plongée dans ses pensé qui s'était passé dans sa chambre l'avait perturbé. Elle se sentait gênée mais elle avait aussi envie de le revoir. Qu'ils reprennent contact à travers le lien. Qu'ils se reparlent de nouveau, qu'ils se confient l'un à l'autre. Ces entrevues à travers la Force avaient été brèves mais Ben lui manquait. Peut être aurait-elle dû prendre sa main...

Finn vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Rey s'isolait souvent du groupe ses dernières semaines et son ami se faisait du soucis pour elle.

« Tout va comme tu veux? » lui lança Finn, d'un ton concerné.

« Oui oui ça va. Je suis juste fatiguée », répondit Rey sans levée les yeux vers lui.

« Tu te sens prête ? »

« Prête pour quoi ? » lui demanda Rey.

« Prête à affronter Kylo Ren et le premier Ordre ! Il faut être réaliste. Nous sommes seuls. Et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne nous retrouve. C'est grâce à toi si on a pu s'en sortir vivant Rey. Il allait nous massacrer. Sans toi on était fini » se lamenta Finn.

Un long silence s' attendait une réponse de sa part.

« Rey ? »

« Non » , répondit Rey en secouant la tête de manière négative.

« Quoi ? Comment ça Non ? Tu l'as vu sur Crait ?Il voulait nous exterminer ! » S'offusqua Finn .

Rey rétorqua sans trop réfléchir :

« C'était Luke qu'il voulait. Il voulait voir son Oncle. Je suis sûr qu'il n'aurait pas fait ça »

 _Ben_ n'aurait pas fait ça .

«Pourquoi tu le défends ? Et … Et comment tu sais tout ça ? », interrogea Finn suspicieux.

Rey hésita un instant avant de répondre. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Personne ne savait que leur lien existait. Qu'ils avaient été si proche. Que Rey était allé le rejoindre de son propre chef.

« Je ne le défend pas, je ... »

« Tu le défends Rey », le coupa Finn. « Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu détestes cet ordure autant que moi. Il a tué son propre père, t'a enlevé et t'a mal traité. Il t'a blessé... »

« Je l'ai blessé également. Nous sommes en guerre Finn. Aucun de nous ne voulais ça .Nous étions ennemis... » la voix de Rey se brisa. Ils n'étaient plus ennemis c'est vrai mais qu'étaient-ils l'un pour l'autre?

« Vous _étiez_ ennemis ? Parce que vous êtes amis maintenant ? »

« Je … » , Rey soupira « Non rien ». La jeune femme se ravisa elle savait que son ami ne comprendrait pas.

« Rey comment ça ? Non quoi ? Regarde moi dans les yeux .. Hey Rey !»

La jeune jedi se détourna de Finn, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? C'est à cause de lui ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'as fait ? Ce bâtard t'a fait souffrir ? »

Rey voulait lui crier que non. Que Ben était doux avec elle. Que jamais il ne la ferait souffrir et que la tristesse qu'elle ressentait était causé par son absence.

Rey pleurait à chaud de larmes à présent, Finn se radoucit :

« Tu peux tout me dire Rey » .

Finn était vraiment préoccupé par son amie. Elle avait l'air si triste, si brisée…Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la Force mais Rey lui avait expliqué que les Jedi étaient capable de lire, de voir et de manipuler les esprits. Kylo Ren avait peut être tenté de manipuler Rey. Peut être qu'il lui avait montrer des choses pour tenter de la rallier à sa cause. Ça expliquerai pourquoi elle prenait sa défense tout à coup.

« Quoi qu'il t'ait dit, ne le crois pas. C'est un menteur, un monstre et un tu vaux mieux que lui. Et je sais que tu seras assez forte pour lui résister »

Finn serra la femme qu'il aimait dans ses bras. Il ne supportait pas d'être incapable de la protéger. Elle pleurait contre son torse et se laissait aller. La jeune femme savait que son ami pensait qu'elle pleurait à cause de Ben. Qu'il lui faisait du mal mais il se trompait. Si seulement ils savaient… Mais elle ne pourrait jamais leur dire. Ils la rejetterait. Alors il valait mieux que Finn croit cela… pour le moment.

Un exclamation de la part d'un des résistants les sortis de leur moment de tendresse.

« Générale Organa ! Venez vite ! Vous n'allez pas le croire. »

Finn et Rey se lancèrent un regard plein d'espoir et accoururent prêt du poste de surveillance. Tous s'étaient regroupés. Et fixaient l'écran en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? » , interrogea Poe.

« Notre signal a été capté et entendu. On nous a répondu. Nous ne sommes plus seuls » lança Rose.

Tous semblaient choqués. Deux semaines sans réponses et pourtant ce soir l'espoir venait de renaître.

« Je n'y croyais plus.. »

Tous se retournèrent vers Leia qui venait de parler. Elle semblait plus déterminer que jamais. Une lueur venait de renaître dans ses yeux. La flamme de la Résistance été belle et bien vivante.

« Nous allons reprendre le combat ! Allez tous vous couchez vous avez besoin de prendre des forces .Nous nous lèverons tôt demain. Nous avons une guerre à gagner »

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimez aimé !

N'hésitez pas à me laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et pourquoi pas pour me donner certaines de vos idées ;)

STOU


	3. Chapter 3

_TADAM !_

Me revoilà ! Avec un chapitre beaucoup plus long pour me faire pardonner ;)

Je suis trop désolé pour ce retard mais c'était ma semaine de partielle alors j'ai beaucoup révisé.

Le chapitre 4 arrivera la semaine pro :)

Bonne Lecture :D

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Les Pirates de l'Espace

* * *

 _1 semaine plus tôt_

Temiri blagg était un orphelin d'environ 10 ans. Il vivait sur Canto Bight depuis l'âge de 6 ans.

Ses parents travaillaient sur une petite planète minière exploitée par le Premier Ordre. Les enfants qui n'étaient pas enlevés à leurs parents pour devenir des stormtroopers, restaient sur la planète et devenaient à leur tour miniers, esclave du Premier Ordre. Ne correspondant pas aux critères de sélections, il avait été vendu à un esclavagiste d'enfants. Ses parents s'étaient opposés à cette décision, ce qui leur avait coûté la vie.

En tant qu'esclave, le dur labeur et la maltraitance était son quotidien. Il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas, il avait un petit groupe d'amis qui étaient tous dans la même situation que lui.

Bargwill Tomder, était un être infâme. C'était pour lui que Temiri _travaillait_. Il menaçait souvent ses esclaves de les battre s'ils ne suivaient pas ses ordres. Et le jeune garçon avait très souvent subi les coups de ce monstre. Temiri était un petit garçon plein de courage. Il n'avait pas hésité à défendre ses amis à plusieurs reprises, ce qui lui avait valu une semaine de prison.

Bercé par les histoires du grand héro et légendaire Luke Skywalker, il avait passé ses nuits à rêver de devenir lui aussi un Jedi. Pour mettre fin à la guerre, à l'esclavage et restaurer la paix dans la Galaxie.

Depuis quelque semaines des phénomènes étranges était survenus. Au début Temiri ne voulait pas y croire, c'était impossible ! Il n'était qu'un vulgaire esclave insignifiant. Mais pourtant,quelque chose s'était éveillé en lui. _Une Force_. La même Force qui habitait les Jedi. Il n'était pas un garçon ordinaire, non. Il était destiné à beaucoup plus.

Quand son Maître n'était pas là pour le surveiller, il expérimentait ses pouvoirs. Les premières semaines il n'était pas arrivé à grand chose. Il s'était concentré, avait essayé de faire appel à la Force mais en vain… sans maître il n'y arriverait jamais. Alors un soir après sa journée, il s'était échappé de la cellule qu'il partageait avec le Fathier dont il s'occupait , pour se rendre dans la grande bibliothèque de la ville. Le jeune garçon avait réussi à s'introduire à l'intérieur sans se faire repérer. Il trouva alors ce qu'il était venu chercher : un livre pour jeune padawan. Jamais il n'aurait pensé en trouver un. Ce soir là il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, trop excité par sa nouvelle trouvaille.

Pendant le peu de temps libre qu'il avait, il s'était appliqué, du mieux qu'il avait pu, à suivre les leçons dispensés dans ce livre. Il avait enfin réussi à soulever une petite pierre. Comme il avait été heureux ce jour-là.

Temiri avait bon espoir. Sa vie allait changer, on viendrait le chercher. On le formerai et il deviendrai un Jedi… Peut-être que le grand Luke Skywalker lui-même le formerai… ?

 **...**

Kalya et Kais avait enfin atterrit sur Canto Bight. Il leur fallait maintenant se mettre à la recherche du petit garçon. Il semblait important pour leur maître et ils n'avaient pas l'intention de le décevoir.

Ils avaient garé leur vaisseau sur une falaise qui donnait sur la plage. Il faisait nuit et le ciel était dégagé. Près de leur vaisseau, un troupeau de Fathiers broutaient tranquillement.

Les jumeaux n'avaient que peu d'indices. Kylo Ren leur avait précisé que le petit garçon qu'ils recherchaient possédait une bague avec la marque de la résistance et avait à peine une dizaine d'années. Où le trouver dans cette ville ? Ils allaient mettre des jours. À moins que ... ?

« Il possède la Force. Nous devrions être capable de la ressentir » , déclara Kais qui ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il entendait le bruit du vent, des vagues qui venaient s'écraser sur la falaise. Le bruit des conversation à l'intérieur du casino...dans toute la ville.

Et soudain il le ressentit, le petit garçon. Il était là quelque part. « Il est bien ici ».

« Évidemment qu'il est ici » lui répondit Kalya d'un ton dédaigneux . « Mais où ? Canto Bight regroupent les plus riches personnes de cette Galaxie. La plupart travaillent pour nous. Tous des adultes, alors où trouver un enfant ? »

Kais réfléchissait. Puis la réponse lui apparut comme une évidence.

« Des esclaves . Ici les enfants sont tous des esclaves. Il nous faut trouver un esclavagiste. »

Kalya hocha de la tête, convaincue par la logique de son frère. Kais prit les devants et ils partirent en direction du Casino.

Ils interrogèrent plusieurs personnes mais ils n'avaient visiblement pas l'air de savoir grand-chose, trop occupés à gagner leurs parties de poker, ou à tenter de remporter le gros lot.

Leurs tenues noires tranchaient vivement avec la blancheur prédominante de l'endroit. Sur leur passage les gens chuchotaient et semblaient intrigués par l'accoutrement militaire et monochrome des deux chevaliers.

Mais les jumeaux les ignorèrent superbement.

« Ces gens là ne traitent pas avec le petit peuple. Ils ne nous diront rien de plus qu'ils ne savent déjà, c'est à dire : rien. Ils nous fait chercher des renseignements auprès de personnes peu _fréquentables_. » Kais insista sur le dernier mot.

Les jumeaux se remirent en quête du petit garçon. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant les grilles de la prison de la ville. Un garde s'approcha d'eux :

« Hey vous deux ! » les interpella-t-il « Les heures de visites sont terminées. Revenez demain. »

« Connaîtriez-vous un maître d'esclavagiste ? » lui demanda Kalya.

« Vous êtes qui ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » demanda d'un ton suspicieux le garde.

Le garde s'apprêtait à déclencher l'alarme quand sans prévenir Kalya sorti un poignard accroché à sa ceinture et le plaça sous sa gorge. Chaque chevalier de Ren possédaient ,en plus de leur sabre, une arme personnelle. Pour Kalya c'était un superbe poignard avec un manche en or. Le garde avait reculé et se trouvait désormais collé au mur. Kalya sentait sa peur. C'était parfait il serait plus facile de le manipuler.

« Je ne ferais pas cela si j'étais toi » lui dit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

Kalya tendit une main vers le visage du garde et utilisa la Force pour pénétrer son esprit.

«Tu vas nous indiquer où se trouve l'esclavagiste que l'on cherche, tu vas lâcher ton arme, et nous laissé passer»

Le garde fit tout ce que Kalya lui avait ordonné. Il les laissa passer et les informa que l'esclavagiste qu'ils recherchaient se trouvait au sous-sol de la prison, près des cellules où se trouvaient les Fathiers avant qu'ils ne prennent la fuite une semaine plus tôt. Il leur indiqua également qu'il se nommait Bargwill Tomder et que c'était un Cloddogran vêtu d'un veston rouge. Les jumeaux partirent donc à la recherche de cette esclavagiste. Leur maître serait fier d'eux.

 **...**

Temiri devait se concentrer sur sa tâche. Son maître l'avait envoyé s'occuper des cellules des Fathiers. Il devait frotter les murs jusqu'à enlever toutes traces de crasses. Ce qui était impossible. Bargwill voulait simplement l'épuiser. Il haïssait les enfants. Et en particulier, il le haïssait _lui_. Il l'accusait d'être à l'origine de l'évasion des Fathiers , ce qui était vrai, et d'être la cause de la ruine de son business.

De grosses gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front. Il était fatigué et épuisé. Il savait que si son maître le voyait en train de se reposer, il allait le regretter. Mais pourtant Temiri décida d'arrêter ce qu'il était en train de faire et se dirigea vers la petite pièce qui se trouvait à côté des cellules.

Il se servit un petit verre d'eau mais guettait tout de même les alentours car son maître pouvait arriver à tout moment. Après cinq petites minutes, Temiri se dit qu'il était tant de retourner travailler. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir on le tira violemment par le bras pour le forcer à se retourner.

C'était Tomder.

 _Oh non, pas ça_ pensa le garçon.

« Je vais t'apprendre à respecter mes ordres, sale petit merdeux » , Bargwill avait levé sa main et s'apprêtait à le frapper. Temiri leva les mains devant lui pour se protéger des coups qui allaient suivre. Il s'attendait au pire …

 **...**

« Kalya on avait dit que l'on devait privilégier la discrétion ! » Kalya envoya contre le mur un autre des gardes de la prison « Sérieusement? Arrête ça tout de suite» lui lança Kais.

Kalya ignora royalement son frère et passa devant lui sans un regard. Kais commençait à s'impatienter et le comportement de sa sœur l'agaçait au plus haut point. Elle ne suivait jamais les règles et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Elle les mettait en danger. Leur mission était de récupérer le petit garçon, pas de se faire remarquer. Voyant que sa sœur se fichait éperdument de ses remarques, il l'attrapa violemment par le bras.

« Fait ce que je te dit et arrête de jouer aux insolentes », Kais s'était rapproché d'elle et la la fixait d'un air menaçant.

« Qui es-tu pour me donner des ordres ? » lui cracha Kalya au visage

« Kylo Ren n'apprécierai pas beaucoup ton comportement » , Kais avait pris un air moqueur.

« Il nous a demandé de ramener le garçon , peu importe la manière. Il n'en a que faire de ces gardes . Et il n'est pas là pour vérifier de toute façon.»

«Il serait vraiment déçu de toi Kalya. Toi qui espère qu'il te considère un jour comme autre chose que l'un de ses dévoués soldats...tu t'y prends mal »

Un sourire triomphant s'était formé sur le visage de Kais, visiblement très fier de son petit manège. Le visage de sa sœur s'était décomposé. Elle le regardait avec fureur et tristesse. Mais la jeune femme recomposa vite son masque d'indifférence et se retira de l'emprise de son frère. Sans un mot de plus elle partie vite en direction de la petite salle où devait se trouver le petit qu'ils recherchaient.

Comment osait-il utiliser ça contre elle ? Son propre frère pouvait être cruel parfois...

 **...**

 _Temiri leva les mains devant lui pour se protéger des coups qui allaient suivre. Il s'attendait au pire…_

Bargwill le frappa en plein visage et l'enfant tomba à terre. Il ressentit une douleur sur sa lèvre inférieure, et le goût métallique dans sa bouche lui indiqua qu'il saignait.

Sans laisser le temps au petit de se remettre, il le frappa dans la ventre et empoigna fermement le fouet qu'il ne quittait jamais. Il commença à le battre avec violence. Le petit pleurait à chaud de larmes. Il souffrait et ne savait pas quoi faire pour arrêter son supplice. Alors dans une dernière tentative il supplia son maître d'arrêter et soudain une force traversa tout son corps et le coup qu'il s'attendait à recevoir ne vint pas. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit son maître au sol, choqué. La Force l'avait sauvé. Il n'en revenait pas…

Au loin il entendit des voix qui se rapprochaient. Temiri profita de ce moment de confusion pour aller se cacher.

 **...**

Les chevaliers n'avaient pas mis longtemps à rejoindre le sous-sol quand tout à coup ils entendirent une voix masculine crier :

 _« Je vais t'apprendre à respecter mes ordres sale petit merdeux » ,_ suivi des pleurs d'un petit garçon. Ça y est ils avaient trouvé l'enfant. Ils se précipitèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les voix.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent le Cloddogran par terre. Quand il les vit il se releva et leur lança d'un ton agressif.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Où est-il ? » lui demanda Kalya d'un brusque.

« Vous me voulez quoi ?»

« L'enfant où le caches-tu ? » insista la blonde.

Avec l'intrusion des chevaliers de Ren le petit garçon en avait profité pour s'échapper et s'était réfugié derrière un petit meuble. Un homme et une femme se tenaient au centre de la pièce et ils semblaient chercher quelque chose. Ils étaient tous les deux bond platine, vêtu de noir et portaient une arme à leur ceinture. _Des sabres lasers_ réalisa avec stupéfaction le petit garçon. _Des Jedi_ !

« Pour qui vous prenez-vous voleurs ? Vous croyez pouvoir me prendre ce qui est à moi ? Je vous préviens … je ..»

Mais la curiosité et l'excitation fut de courte durée quand il vit la femme dégainer son sabre pour l'abattre d'un coup sec et mesuré sur l'esclavagiste. L'homme qui quelques secondes plus tôt le battait, gisait maintenant au sol coupé en deux ...Non ce n'étaient pas des Jedi. Ils devaient être des utilisateurs du côté obscur...réalisa Temiri.

« Il parlait trop ! » déclara Kalya

« Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi. Le garçon ne doit pas être loin » répondit l'homme blond en scrutant la pièce.

Le jeune garçon toujours caché ne pu retenir un cri. Ce qui alerta les deux jumeaux. Ils se lancèrent un regard entendu : il était toujours dans cette pièce. Kalya et Kais firent voler les meubles et trouvèrent recroquevillé contre un mur le petit qu'il cherchait. Il avait la lèvre en sang et des traces de fouets sur les bras. Il semblait terrifié mais arriva tout de même à articuler :

«Vous vous êtes des… Sith ? »

Les deux chevaliers rigolèrent légèrement devant la question du petit.

« Non. Nous sommes venus te chercher. Comment tu t'appelles ? » lui demanda doucement Kalya. Ce qui surpris d'ailleurs son frère.

« Temiri » répondit faiblement le garçon.

« Temiri vient avec nous. » Kais s'était approché et lui tendait la main.

« Je .. je ne vous connais pas » balbutia l'enfant.

« Tu préfères rester ici ? Vivre pour le restant de tes jours esclaves ? Soumis à des gens comme lui ? » Kalya désigna le cadavre de la tête. « Tu es spécial. Tout comme nous. Ton potentiel mérite d'être exploité. Ne veux-tu pas que l'on t'enseigne la voix de la Force ? »

Temiri hocha timidement de la tête et se décida à prendre la main de l'homme.

Avec tout le vacarme que les jumeaux avaient provoqué, la police avait été alerté. Des bruits de pas, et des voix s'élevèrent au loin.

« Il est temps d'y aller » , déclara Kais.

Sans un regard pour le corps découpé du Cloddogran, ils repartirent en direction de leur vaisseaux, l'enfant avec eux. Ils avaient réussi.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _Présent_

« Il faut que l'on prenne contact et tout de suite » , lança Poe excité par la nouvelle.

« Poe... », commença Leia en lui faisait signe de se calmer.

« Mais on a pas de temps à perdre. Il faut qu'on leur répondent » renchérit Poe.

Leia lui lança un regard entendu. Tous savaient que le pilote était assez impulsif et qu'il ne réfléchissait jamais avant d'agir, ce qui était rarement une bonne idée.

« Calmons nous, d'accord ? Prenons notre temps » déclara Leia.

Poe leva les yeux au ciel et soupira d'agacement.

« Nous devons savoir qui ils sont. Combien ils sont, où ils se trouvent et quelle est leur capacité militaire » expliqua Leia.

« Très bien. Parfait. Faisons ça tout de suite » lança Poe.

Leia se tourna vers l'écran et demanda à l'ingénieur de les connecter avec les Résistants qui venaient de les contacter. Tous attendaient dans le silence. Soudain un bip sonore se fit entendre ce qui indiqua que la connexion avait été établi. Ils y étaient presque. L'hologramme d'un homme apparu, de taille moyenne, brun, vêtu d'un long manteau en daim avec des bottes en cuir remontant jusqu'aux genoux. Sur le bras droit, un brassard où une insigne était gravée : une croix formée de deux sabres lasers. C'était l'emblème des Pirates de L'espace. L'une des plus grande organisation criminelle de la Galaxie. La Galaxie tout entière avait eu vent de leurs méfaits :

« Ma Générale dois-je interrompre la communication ? » demanda l'ingénieur.

« Non je veux savoir ce qu'ils ont à nous dire ... » , répondit la Générale.

Leia semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait eu tant d'espoir que ces vieux alliés reviennent mais finalement elle se retrouvait ici sur cette petite planète où ils manquaient de tout, avec le Premier Ordre à leur trousse et avec pour seul contact les Pirates de l'Espace...

« Vous ne vous attendiez pas à nous voir n'est-ce pas ? A en juger par vos mines déconfites je dirai que vous venez de réaliser qui nous étions » , l'homme venait de parler d'une voix claire et forte. Un sourire malsain sur ses lèvres. Il faisait les cents pas, ses mains croisées dans son dos.

«Le Première Ordre nous pourchasse depuis des mois et il y a quelques jours nous sommes tombés dans une embuscade. Nous nous sommes alors réfugié sur une planète que nous ne connaissions même pas. Nous avons compris qu'il s'agissait d'une ancienne base datant de la Rébellion.. et c'est là que nous avons reçu votre signal ..J'ai hésité à vous répondre mais ... » il s'arrêta quelque secondes puis reprit « Nous avons eu vent des rumeurs comme quoi le Premier Ordre vous avait tous décimé. Alors par curiosité j'ai répondu.. et vous voilà Leia devant moi »

Il eu un silence. Tous semblaient intrigués par cet homme. Personne n'avait vu de Pirates en vrai depuis des générations. L'empereur Palpatine les avait pourchassés et depuis ils s'étaient réfugiés dans les régions inconnues.

« C'est merveilleux ,nous allons pouvoir nous entre aider » , déclara l'homme brun.

« Pourquoi aiderions-nous une organisation criminelle ? » cracha Leia.

Elle les détestait. Alors que Leia était en mission pour récupérer les plans de l'étoile Noire, son père Bail Organa avait subi l'attaque de pirates et sa mère Breha Organa avait été tué lors de l'assaut. Elle avait été si déchiré par cette perte.C'était une femme extraordinaire... C'est par sa mère, reine d'Alderaan que Leia tenait son titre de noblesse.

« Nous connaissons votre position, nous pourrions vous livrer au Premier Ordre. Ils semblent vous haïr encore plus que nous. » rétorqua le Pirate sans même la regarder.

« Que voulez-vous ? Pourquoi nous contacter ? Vous possédez une base. Vous disposez de beaucoup d'hommes, de combattants comme de pilotes. Vous possédez des vaisseaux.. Qu'avons-nous à vous apporter ».

« Nous sommes des pirates. Si nous voulons lever une armée pour lancer une attaque contre le Premier Ordre ils nous faudra votre appui. Sans vous nous ne trouverons pas d'alliés. Mais sans nous, vous pourrez rester moisir ici jusqu'à la fin de vos jours. »

Il n'avait pas tord… en fait il avait même raison. Ils étaient des Pirates mais ils avaient un ennemi commun. Et en plus de cela les Résistants n'étaient pas en position de Force et ne pouvaient se permettre de faire les difficiles… Sa décision était prise.

« C'est d'accord » déclare Leia d'une voix forte.

Une exclamation générale se fit entendre de la part des Résistants.

« Bien. Comme preuve de votre loyauté je veux que vous m'envoyez l'un de vos hommes. »

« Entendu » répondit Leia à contre cœur.

« J'irai. C'est moi qui viendrai sur votre base ». Poe s'était précipité devant l'hologramme pour faire face au Pirate. Il se tenait fièrement devant lui prêt pour une autre aventure.

Le Pirate rit doucement.

« Très bien. On se voit très vite alors .. » Le pirate se détourna de Poe pour faire face à l'ensemble des Résistants. « Oh et il y a autre chose que vous devez savoir..le Premier Ordre essaie de retarder l'annonce mais Snoke est mort.. ».

Des exclamations de joies et de surprise se firent entendre au sien du petit. Rey se sentit gênée tout à coup. Personne n'était au courant mise à part elle bien sûr. Mais elle se devait de feinter la surprise car elle n'était pas censée le savoir. Personne ne devait savoir. Ben avait tué Snoke pour lui sauver la vie et elle n'oublierai jamais les battements affolés dans sa poitrine quand elle avait comprit qu'il l'avait choisi _elle_. Il lui avait proposé de construire quelque chose ensemble et elle avait refusé. Quand il lui avait tendu la main il semblait si désespéré. Rey avait vraiment hésité à le rejoindre. Quand il était auprès d'elle il semblait s'apaiser. Oui elle savait qu'elle avait cette effet positif sur lui.

Parfois Rey était déterminée à le tuer car c'était la plus sage des décisions à prendre pour le Bien de tous. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'en serait jamais la force.

Le son de la voix du Pirate la sortie de ses pensées. « Et c'est son apprenti Kylo Ren qui est maintenant le nouveau Suprême Leader.»

Un silence retomba.

Les yeux de Leia changèrent. On pouvait y lire de la souffrance. Elle qui avait déjà tant souffert… . Savoir son fils à la tête de la plus grande organisation militaire de la Galaxie, qui avait pour vocation de semer la terreur, l'oppression et la tyrannie était une déception supplémentaire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'endurer.

La connexion fut coupée. Tout le monde se dispersa choqué par cette nouvelle.

Le cœur de Rey s'était resserré. Quand elle repensait à Ben , Kylo Ren revenait toujours pour lui rappeler qu'elle avait bien fait de refuser sa main tendue et qu'elle devait se concentrer sur la Résistance et sa formation de Jedi plutôt que sur le chevalier noir.

Elle ne le voyait pas être en chef tyrannique et malveillant comme avait pu l'être Snoke. Pourtant elle connaissait ses excès de colère, et la rage qui le consumait, mais elle avait vu en lui la lumière. Il arrivait parfois à la surprendre.

Peut être pourrait-elle réessayer ? Réessayer de l'attiré du côté lumineux ? Il avait tellement de pouvoir que si Rey arrivait à le convaincre.. alors peut être restait-il un espoir pour la Galaxie?

 _Tu as tort d'espérer. Petite idiote il ne veut que le pouvoir._ Non, non et non. Je sais qu'il vaut mieux que cela.

 _Séduit le alors. Utilise ton charme, manipule le. Rappelle toi comment il t'a regardé dans la salle du trône de Snoke. Il veut plus qu'une alliance._

Ça suffit ! Cette petite voix avait tout faux et était de très mauvais conseil. Une méditation lui ferait du bien pour se vider l'esprit.

 **...**

Poe avait préparé quelques affaires. On ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec des Pirates. Sa petite visite pouvait très bien durer plus longtemps que prévu. Ils étaient tous venu lui dire au au sein de la Résistance appréciait le pilote, même si certains désapprouvaient ses méthodes un peu trop "rentre-dedans".

Poe s'avança vers Finn et l'enlaça. De même pour Rose. Puis il arriva devant Rey.

« Tu vas me manquer » lui dit Poe très spontanément « Enfin tes leçons surtout » , se rattrapa Poe.

Cela fit sourire la jeune femme qui lui souhaita bonne chance.

« Soit prudent Poe et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai appris, tu pourrais en avoir besoin » lui lança Rey avec malice.

La jeune femme lui manquerait. Même si il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques semaines, il commençait à vraiment l'apprécier. Elle était belle, intelligente, forte et puissante. Elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait. Il espérait la revoir à son retour et pourquoi pas tenter quelque chose avec elle.

« Poe, tu n'es pas obligé , tu .. » Leia semblait vraiment inquiète.

« Si Leia il le faut. Et c'est avec un immense honneur que je me porte volontaire pour vous représenter auprès de ces brigands »

Poe monta à bord de son X-Wing, son fidèle droïde pour l'épauler.

Poe avait perdu sa mère vers l'âge de 8 ans et c'était son père qui l'avait élevé seul et qui lui avait appris à piloter. Poe avait intégré la flotte de la Nouvelle République où il avait gravit rapidement les échelons pour devenir commandant, se hissant au niveau de l'héroïsme de sa mère avant lui. Au cours de ses nombreuses missions Poe avait été, à mainte reprises, mis en relation avec le Premier Ordre. Il avait vu leur vrai visage, ce n'était pas une simple organisation militaire indépendante. Non . Le Premier voulait depuis toujours prendre le contrôle de la Galaxie. Poe s'était indigné et avait fait part à son supérieur de son envie de rejoindre la Résistance.

Mais la politique de la République avait été claire, il fallait éviter tout conflit avec le Premier Ordre. De retour d'une mission il avait été intercepté par Caluan Ematt qui lui avait proposer de rejoindre la Résistance et de rencontrer Leia .Il avait accepté et il était parti de lui même pour rejoindre la Résistance avec deux de ses compagnons d'escadron. Depuis il avait toujours été son homme de confiance. Il ne la décevra jamais. Elle était comme une mère pour lui. Et il rendrait, encore une fois de plus, Leia fière, comme il aurait aimé que sa mère soit fière de lui.

Il irait à la rencontre de ces pirates et les ramènerai sur leur nouvelle base. S'ils ne le tue pas dès son arrivé, ils pourront négocier et reprendre le combat .Cela incitera sûrement d'autres résistants cachés à sortir la tête de leur planque pour les rejoindre. Poe avait bonne espoir, même si il n'était pas si serein que ça ...

 **...**

Le lendemain matin, Rey s'était levée aux aurores. Cette nouvelle lui avait redonné du courage et de la Force. Si Poe arrivait à les convaincre, ils auraient de puissants alliés à leur côté.

Aujourd'hui elle voulait s'entraîner seule. Elle était allée s'isoler dans la forêt, là où personne ne pourrait la déranger. Son sabre lui manquait.

Elle avait lu dans un des livres la façon de fabriquer un sabre. Et c'était vraiment très compliqué.

Leia n'accepterait jamais de la laisser partir seule et d'abandonner la Résistance.

Et puis ces pirates n'était pas des plus fiables. Et Rey était leur meilleur atout.

Pourtant elle ne pourra jamais les aider , seulement muni d'un bâton. Un simple bout de bois qui pouvait casser à n'importe qu'elle moment n'était pas une bonne arme. Elle n'était pas armée pour la guerre. Sur Jakku il lui suffisait amplement, les voleurs et les agresseurs avaient tous détallés une fois que Rey les avait mis à terre.

Quand elle avait 14 ans, elle avait découvert un vaisseau qu'elle avait voulu remettre à neuf. Mais il lui manquait énormément de pièces. Par un malheureux hasard elle avait fait la connaissance de deux marchands qui lui avait promis de lui payer les pièces si elle les aidait à le réparer. Rey avait prévu de le vendre et qu'ils se partagent la moitié de la somme mais ils l'avaient trahi et s'étaient enfui avec le vaisseau. Comme elle avait pu être naïve.. Elle avait par la suite appris à se battre et n'avait jamais eu plus d'ennuis.

Rey commença tout de même son entraînement. Elle abattit son bâton à droite et à gauche avec rapidité. Puis forma des cercles au dessus de sa tête puis derrière son dos. Elle attaqua sur le côté , en diagonale puis se recentra sur ses appuis. Elle avait fermé les yeux. Elle se concentrait sur le bruit que faisait son arme quand elle fendait l'air. Elle essayait de sentir la Force autour d'elle pour essayer d'anticiper les gestes de son ennemi _imaginaire_.

Tout à coup elle sentit une perturbation dans la Force. Puis tout autour d'elle devint sourd.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et elle le vit. Kylo Ren se tenait face à elle. Ses pupilles sombres la fixait profondément. C'est la première fois depuis des semaines qu'ils se faisait face. Le voir se tenir là, devant elle, après avoir appris ce qu'il était , la mettait hors d'elle.

Rey ne compris pas très bien pourquoi mais dans un élan de rage elle courut vers lui et abattit son arme. Il l'évita aisément.

Le bâton frappa violemment la terre et Rey perdu l'équilibre. Elle se retrouva par terre, avec son bâton qui avait volé un peu plus loin.

« Ne joue pas à ça l'effort risque de te tuer », lui lança Ben d'un air moqueur.

Rey était furieuse. Elle se sentait ridicule de s'être plantée de la sorte et en plus de ça il se moquait d'elle. Son air supérieur l'agaçait. Elle se releva d'un coup et alla chercher son arme. Elle se mit devant lui et pris une posture de combat.

« Oh vraiment tu veux jouer à ça Rey ? »

« Je ne veux pas te voir ! Vas-t-en ! » Rey lui criait littéralement dessus. Mais l'expression de Ben restait neutre. « Suprême Leader vraiment ? Tu as fais tout ça pour prendre la place de Snoke ? » La voix de Rey se brisa légèrement.

Ben ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le sache aussi tôt et pas de cette façon. Il aurait voulu lui annoncer lui même…

« Rey ... » commença Ben.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit la jeune femme avait foncé droit sur lui. Par réflexe le chevalier sorti son sabre et le positionna devant lui. En un simple geste élégant le sabre de Kylo Ren rentra en contact avec le bâton qui se coupa en deux. Rey se retrouva projetée en avant au pied de Ben. Elle se retourna et regarda l'état de son bâton : choquée. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle s'était jetée sur lui par pur instant mais elle n'aurait jamais pensée qu'ils puissent se battre pour de vrai.

Rey se releva vite et pris ses distances avec lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'il vent de se passer ? » demanda la jeune femme choquée.

« Je sais pas .. » répondit Kylo Ren passivement.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, silencieux à regarder le bout de bois brisé en deux. Puis le chevalier noir brisa le silence :

« Où te trouves-tu ? » , Kylo Ren fixait intensément Rey. « C'est une jolie planète »

« Comme si j'allais te le dire » rétorqua Rey pas aussi froidement qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » lui demanda Ben avec un ton doux, _trop doux_.

« Tu crois que je vais te faciliter la tâche pour nous retrouver ? Je ne te laisserai pas faire du mal à mes amis »

« Qui a dit qu'ils m'intéressait ? C'est toi que je veux voir .. seulement toi »

Ben s'était considérablement rapproché d'elle. Leur proximité la fit rougir. Il semblait l'avoir remarqué et afficha un sourire triomphant. Il enleva un de ses gants et approcha doucement la main de son visage et la posa sur sa joue. Rey frémi à son contact. C'était si doux. Il effleurait presque sa peau. Il ne brisa pas leur contact visuel alors qu'il faisait descendre sa main sur son cou. Rey ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver follement attirant. Il la surplombait de sa hauteur et ses cheveux noir ébène contrastaient avec sa peau pâle. Il était vraiment très beau. Sa main effleura son torse et Rey ne pu retenir un souffle de plaisir. Ses mains froides contre sa peau brûlante faisait grandir en elle un désir qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas.

Rey se sentit encore plus rougir quand il remonta ses mains sur sa joue et approcha son visage du sien. Il effleura le coin de ses lèvres avec sa bouche et Rey cru qu'elle allait devenir folle. Cette tension était insoutenable. Alors dans un élan de courage et elle se détacha de lui. Elle avait très chaud et respirait fort.

Ben l'observa un instant. Il avait cette lueur de désir dans les yeux que Rey avait vu dans l'ascendeur menant à Snoke. Il semblait déçu et quelque peu déstabilisé mais reprit bien vite sa contenance et lui dit :

« Contact moi quand tu seras décidé à me parler sans me sauter au cou. Je répondrai.»

Et leur lien se rompit. Il avait disparu.

Rey tremblait. Jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait touché de cette façon, avec une telle douceur. Il l'aurait certainement embrassé si elle n'avait pas rompu leur contact. Ses lèvres étaient si tentantes. Mais Rey ne pouvait pas, elle ne devait pas céder. C'était sûrement une de ses ruses pour l'attirer à lui.

 _Continu de te mentir à toi même si ça te fait plaisir._

Encore cette petite voix...

Rey reprit ses esprits. Rassembla ses affaires et retourna à leur base, elle fallait qu'elle voit du monde, qu'elle s'occupe l'esprit pour oublier ce moment interdit qu'elle venait de vivre avec son ennemi….

 **...**

Tous ses chevaliers étaient revenus avec les enfants qu'il les avait envoyé chercher. Il était fier d'eux. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux. Kalya et Kais avaient récupéré le petit garçon. Il n'attendait plus qu'eux pour commencer la réunion.

Ben faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre et comme toujours son esprit divagua vers Rey. Il se demanda ce que la jeune femme pouvait bien faire en ce moment. A quoi elle ressemblait. Avait-elle détaché ses cheveux ? Est-ce qu'elle méditait ? Est-ce qu'elle s'entraînait ? Ou encore mieux , peut-être était-elle sous sa douche, son corps ruisselant d'eau … Le chevalier sourit à cette pensée.

Il lui restait un peu de temps devant lui avant de rejoindre ses chevaliers. Il se concentra et pensa très fort à Rey voyant les contours de son visage se dessiner très clairement dans son esprit. Puis tout devint sourd. Il ouvrit les yeux et il la vit.

Elle était en train de s'entraîner au milieu d'une forêt. Elle semblait très concentrée et les mouvements qu'elle décrivait avec son bâton était très gracieux.

La jeune femme sentie sa présence car elle s'arrêta et ouvrit les yeux. Elle semblait surprise. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux. Ben lisait de la colère. Pourquoi fallait-elle que les femmes soient si compliquées. En particulier Rey ? Elle l'avait haït, puis apprécié, soutenu et maintenant elle le détestait de nouveau. Non elle semblait plutôt lui en vouloir.. Les doigts de la jeune femme se resserrèrent sur son arme et elle courut vers lui. Son bâton frappa violemment la terre. Elle se retrouva par terre. Ben rigolait intérieurement. Elle perdait tout ses moyens quand elle s'emportait comme ça.

« Ne joue pas à ça l'effort risque de te tuer », lui lança t-il pour se moquer.

La jeune femme semblait furieuse. Il était très fier de lui. Sa petite remarque semblait avoir fait effet. Rey se releva d'un coup. Elle se posta devant lui et prête à combattre.

« Oh vraiment tu veux jouer à ça Rey ? » Ben ne comprenait pas la jeune femme. Elle semblait toujours tellement énervée après lui ça en devenait lassant.

« Je ne veux pas te voir ! Vas-t-en ! » Rey lui criait dessus « Suprême Leader vraiment ? Tu as fais tout ça pour prendre la place de Snoke ? » La jeune Jedi semblait déçue et triste...

C'était de sa faute. Si elle avait accepté sa main il n'aurait pas eu à devenir le chef du Premier Ordre. Ils auraient pu construire quelque chose ensemble… Elle l'avait en quelque sorte poussé dans cette voie. Ben voulait lui expliquer. Il ne savait pas comment elle l'avait appris mais il voulait surtout lui dire qu'il n'était pas comme Snoke..

« Rey ... » commença t-il.

Mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoique ce soit la jeune femme avait foncé droit sur lui. Par réflexe le chevalier sorti son sabre et le positionna devant lui. Son arme vint à la rencontre de celle de la jeune femme. Son bâton se coupa en deux...

Incroyable. Il avait sorti son sable par pur réflexe mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il puisse couper quelque chose. Quand Rey et lui s'était touché à travers la Force sur Ach-To, ils s'étaient surtout ressenti. Mais cette fois c'était bien réel. Leur lien leur permettaient d'avoir un vrai contact … Ils pouvaient se téléporter en quelque sorte.

Rey se releva vite et pris ses distances avec lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'il vent de se passer ? » demanda la jeune femme choquée.

« Je sais pas .. » répondit-il.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, silencieux à regarder le bout de bois briser en deux. Puis il se décida à parler. Il voulait jouer un peu avec ses nerfs :

« Où te trouves-tu ? » , il savait qu'elle ne lui dirai rien. « C'est une jolie planète »

« Comme si j'allais te le dire » rétorqua Rey.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » lui demanda t-il avec un ton vraiment très doux. Il voulait la déstabiliser.

« Tu crois que je vais te faciliter la tâche pour nous retrouver ? Je ne te laisserai pas faire du mal à mes amis »

Ah Rey, une vraie Jedi. Toujours à penser à ses amis.

« Qui a dit qu'ils m'intéressait ? C'est toi que je veux voir .. seulement toi »

Il était fier de lui, vraiment. Elle semblait chamboulée. Il profita de ce moment pour se rapprocher de la jeune femme. Il remarqua les rougeurs sur ses joues. Il semblait lui faire de l'effet ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme. Il voulait toucher sa peau alors il enleva son gant et posa sa main sur sa joue. Il avait désiré la toucher depuis tellement longtemps qu'il croyait être dans l'un de ses rêves. Rey frémit à son contact. Elle aussi, semblait apprécier ce moment. Le cœur de Ben fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il aimait tellement sa peau, il la désirait tant. Il continuait de la regarder, il aimait tant ses beaux yeux couleur noisette. Il voulait la toucher encore plus, explorer son corps. Il toucha son cou puis descendit encore et effleura son torse. La jeune femme souffla de plaisir. Sa peau était brûlante. Ils étaient si proche et elle semblait si réceptive à son touché.

Il voulait goûter ses lèvres.

Il prit ses joues dans ses mains et s'approcha de son visage. Il effleura le coin de ses lèvres avec sa bouche, il voulait profiter, ne pas l'embrasser directement. Il aimait cette tension entre eux deux.

Mais sans prévenir, la jeune Jedi se détacha de lui. Elle avait coupé court à leur instant d'intimité.. Le chevalier était déçu il se s'attendait pas à se qu'elle brise encore quelque chose.. elle lui résistait encore. Il pourrait prendre sa bouche tout de suite et lui volé un baiser mais Rey le repousserait encore plus. Il fallait qu'il la séduise. Si lui, la repoussait et continuait de la charmer, elle tomberait vite dans ses bras. Oui ça semblait être une bonne idée. Il lui laissa donc le choix de le recontacter tout en se rendant disponible :

« Contact moi quand tu seras décidé à me parler sans me sauter au cou. Je répondrai.»

Il coupa le lien.

Ben en était sûr ,avec ça elle reviendrait vers lui. Elle avait autant eu envie que lui de ce baiser.

La douceur de sa peau encore imprimer dans ses doigts. Quelle agréable sensation..

Il revint à la réalité. Il était de nouveau dans sa cambre. Seul. Il remit son gant.

Un officier vint l'informer que Kais et Kalya venait d'atterrir sur la planète. Kylo Ren sorti de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle du trône. La réunion allait pouvoir commencer. Il avait hâte de rencontrer ses futurs chevaliers.

 **…**

 _Des cris, du sang, des larmes… C'était le chaos._

 _Le Premier ordre les avait retrouvé. Tous les résistants avaient été massacré. Poe, Rose, Leia était tombé sous les tirs de blasters. Rey pleurait à chaud de larmes sur le corps sans vie de son ami. Finn gisait au sol la gorge tranchée._

 _Rey releva la tête, elle était cernée. Les douze chevaliers qu'elle avait vu au côté de Kylo Ren lors de sa vision sur Takodana formaient un cercle autour d'elle. Une femme blonde tenait un poignard ensanglanté dans sa main droite,c'était elle qui avait dû tuer Finn. Dans un élan de rage Rey voulut l'abattre avec son sabre mais il vola de ses mains pour atterrir dans celles de … Ben. Il se tenait devant elle, l'air plus mauvais que jamais…._

 _Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Il était son allié, il était son ami… et même plus que ça._

 _« Comment as-tu pu me trahir ? J'avais confiance en toi... »_

 _Des larmes de souffrance coulèrent le long des joues de la jeune femme. Elle ne croyait plus en rien. Elle souffrait tellement. Si lui l'abandonnait, alors pourquoi vivre.. tous ses amis étaient mort . Il ne lui restait plus rien._

 _Deux chevaliers la forcèrent à s'agenouiller. Kylo Ren s'avança jusqu'à Rey. Lui prit le menton et la força à le regarder._

 _« Je vais te libérer de ta souffrance… pilleuse d'épave »_

 _Il avait insister sur ces derniers mots. Ils sonnaient comme une insulte. qu'avait-elle fait pour qu'il la haïsse ? ... Il se releva et dégaina son sabre. Sa lueur rouge et son crépitement donnait à la scène un aspect terrible… Il leva l'arme au dessus d'elle et..._

Rey se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait le souffle court et son cœur battait très fort contre sa poitrine. Elle ne savait pas trop si ce dont elle venait de rêver était un simple cauchemar ou une vision du futur qui les attendait.

 _Ça semblait si réel .._

Il fallait qu'elle parte. Peut importe les ordres de la Générale, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à rester.

Il fallait qu'elle aille chercher un cristal Kyber. Ces derniers pouvant être trouvés dans les cavernes de la planète Ilum. Cette dernière se situait dans la bordure extérieure. Elle ne devait donc pas se trouver loin d'ici.

Rey se leva, se coiffa précipitamment et remplit sa sacoche avec une tenue propre et des produits de douche. Maintenant qu'elle avait découvert le shampooing, elle ne pouvait plus s'en passer.

Comme elle s'était couché tôt, quelques résistants était encore dehors. Il fallait qu'elle fasse attention à ne pas être vue. Elle aperçue Rose et Finn qui riaient ensemble. Ils semblaient heureux.

Rey avait réussie à passer l'entrepôt sans se faire voir.

Par chance, Poe était parti avec le seul X-Wing à peu près en état de marche. Elle allait donc pouvoir partir à bord du Faucon. Il se trouvait assez loin de leur base. Avec un peu de chance ils ne l'entendraient pas décoller.

Un grognement se fit entendre. Chewbacca. Mais bien sûr ! Elle avait oublié qu'il dormait à bord du Faucon.

« Chewbacca ne me suis pas »

Chewbacca protesta.

« J'en prie. Veille sur les autres, et surtout sur Finn et Leia . Je dois trouver un cristal Kyber pour me fabriquer un nouveau sabre… je sens que de mauvaises choses vont arriver et je dois me tenir prête»

Après quelques minutes de négociations, le Wookie accepta de laisser partir son amie. Mais il était triste, il aimait beaucoup Rey. Et depuis que Han était mort, la jeune femme lui tenait compagnie. Ils veilleraient sur les autres en son absence, elle pouvait compter sur lui.

Le Faucon décolla et Chewbacca eu un pincement au coeur, il espérait qu'il ne lui arriverait rien.

Bientôt on le vit même plus dans le ciel.

 **...**

Rose allait beaucoup mieux. Finn était content de la voir de nouveau sur pied.

Après le repas du soir ils avaient décidé de s'isoler un peu. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien puis s'était naturellement embrassé. Finn connaissait les sentiments de la jeune résistante à son égard et il commençait à vraiment l'apprécier. Ça avait été très tendre. C'était la première fois que Finn embrassait quelqu'un. Quelle sensation agréable.

Après ce baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger, Finn se décida à aller se coucher car il se faisait tard et tout le monde dormait déjà.Il raccompagna Rose jusqu'à sa chambre et se dirigea vers la sienne. Elle se trouvait juste à côté de celle de Rey. Il remarqua que celle-ci n'était pas fermée alors il l'entre-ouvrit. Il se dit qu'après tout pourquoi pas informer Rey de se qu'il venait de se passer. Elle serait vraiment heureuse pour lui et puis il voulait partager ça avec quelqu'un.

« Rey hey ! Tu dors … ? »

Visiblement oui .. elle dormait. Le jeune décida tout de même d'entrer. Peut être que ça la réveillerai. Il avait vraiment besoin de se confier. Il s'approcha de la couche de la jeune femme mais découvrit que le lit était fait. Il n'y avait personne. Un peu paniqué il alluma la lumière. Rey était partie il n'y avait plus aucune de ses affaires et ses placards était vide.

Finn était inquiet. La jeune semblait vraiment tourmenter depuis son retour d'Ach-To. il avait peur que dans un élan désespéré elle soit allée rejoindre Kylo Ren.

Il sorti en trombe de sa chambre et se précipita pour avertir les Résistants. Il leur fallait retrouver Rey.

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Temiri n'avait pas prononcé un mot de tout le voyage. Bien qu'il soit plus que soulagé d'avoir quitté cet enfer il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé derrière lui ses amis. Et les deux chevaliers lui faisait un peu peur, il devait bien l'avouer. Il avait été correct avec lui, mais leur tenue sombre et leur sabre rouge.. Il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait.

Quand leur vaisseau atterrit enfin, il se laissa entraîner. C'est là qu'il comprit où il était. Des stormtroopers, des Tie Fighter, des armes de guerres, et des officiers du... Premier Ordre ?

Ils devait être des Chevaliers de Ren.. Temiri déglutit. Il en avait entendu parler. Ils étaient une sorte de groupe secret de soldats d'élites du côté obscur.

« Le Suprême Leader veut te voir » déclara la jeune femme blonde.

Le Suprême Leader ? Le petit garçon jouait nerveusement avec la bague que lui avait donné une résistante deux semaines plus tôt. Pourquoi Snoke voulait-il le voir ?

Dans un silence absolu ils prirent un ascenseur et quand les portes s'ouvrirent il découvrit une grande salle tout en noir, avec un immense trône où une trentaine de personne les attendaient.

Il y avait quatre autre enfants, qui avait plus ou moins son âge. Ils ne disaient rien. Certains semblaient fascinés, d'autre apeurés. Les quatre autres étaient des chevaliers de Ren, tous vêtus comme l'homme et la femme qui l'accompagnait.

Personne ne parlait.

Quand ils eurent atteint le groupe, ses deux accompagnants s'agenouillèrent respectueusement devant l'homme que tout le monde regardait.

Le Suprême Leader..Il était brun, avec la peau pâle. Son regard croisa celui de Temiri.

C'était l'homme qu'il avait vu en rêve...

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu :D

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ;)

 **Précisions :**

-Temiri et Bargwill sont bien les noms officiels du petit garçon et de l'esclavagiste dans le films

-Les Pirates de l'espace sont bien une organisation de pirates de l'univers SW je n'ai rien inventé ;)

STOU


	4. Chapter 4

_Heyyyyy_ _!_

Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard.

Mais j'étais chez mon copain la semaine dernière et cette semaine j'ai eu une semaine de folie au niveau du travail donc je n'ai pas écrit et hier le chapitre ne voulait pas se publier :(

Pour me faire pardonner je posterai le chapitre 5 Mercredi ;)

 **important :** je vais modifier les chapitres précédents car les chevaliers de Ren sont seulement 6 et 12 ça fait trop! Dans les chapitres suivants on aura l'occasion de les voir plus et créer 6 nouveaux personnages (enfin 4 puisque vous connaissez déjà Kalya et Kais) c'est beaucoup de travail.

Sur ce , Bonne Lecture :))

* * *

Chapitre 4 : C'est un piège !

* * *

A bord du Faucon, Rey réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant. Elle était partie brusquement au milieu de la nuit sans prévenir personne et elle s'en voulait un peu. Finn, Rose et Leia et les autres se retrouvaient seuls. Et si le Premier Ordre menait une attaque ? s'inquiéta soudain Rey. Ils n'en sortirai pas vivants.. c'est certain...L'espace d'un instant Rey songea à revenir sur sa décision mais elle savait que son voyage était nécessaire. Elle ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour.

Elle ne pouvait pensée détruire le Premier Ordre à l'aide d'un simple bâton. D'ailleurs ils n'avaient aucune chance si Poe n'arrivait pas à convaincre les Pirates de les rejoindre. La jeune jedi se demanda comment allait son ami. Était-il parvenu à des négociations ? Les avaient-ils trahi ? Rey se sentait mal.. même si elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le pilote.

Rey se sentit soudain fatiguée et décida d'aller se recoucher. Elle programma une alarme qui la réveillerai 20 minutes avant d'arriver sur la planète.

Après un voyage de quelques heures elle arriva enfin sur Ilum.

La planète était comme un immense glacier. De la glace et encore de la glace sur des kilomètres à la ronde.

 _Génial... c'est mal parti_ pensa Rey. Il fallait qu'elle se mette à la recherche d'une grotte. Mais elle n'en voyait aucune. Évidemment dans la vie rien n'était aussi simple.

Elle décida de sortir du vaisseau pour sonder tout de même les environs, on ne sait jamais. Rey poussa un petit cri de surprise en sentant le froid agresser sa peau.

En partant sur un coup de tête elle n'avait pas pensé que le climat pourrait être radicalement différent de celui de la planète où la Résistance avait trouvé refuge. L'air était si froid qu'elle avait l'impression d'être brûlée sur les zones où sa peau était à découvert. Elle rentra en vitesse à l'intérieur du Faucon. Elle avait son poncho, un pantalon et des bottes avec elle. Il y avait bien quelques couvertures dans le Faucon mais ça ne serait jamais suffisant pour affronter ce terrible froid.

Rey chercha sur le tableau de bord des informations sur la planète et vit qu'il y avait une ville du nom de Cabana non loin d'ici. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à se renseigner avant ? Vraiment il fallait qu'elle apprenne à se poser et à réfléchir avant d'agir se sermonna t-elle. Elle décolla et après une bonne demi-heure atterrit non loin de la ville qui ressemblait plutôt à un petit village en fait.

Il y avait quelques habitations recouvertes de neige et il ne semblait pas y avoir grand monde. Rey ne voyait pas grand chose à cause de la neige qui formait un brouillard épais. Cependant elle finit par apercevoir de la lumière provenant d'un bâtiment situé au centre du village.

Elle décida de s'approcher et pu distinguer de la musique et des voix fortes. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda discrètement à l'intérieur : il y avait des créatures qui trinquaient, jouaient et dansaient. Ça avait tout l'air d'un bar. Ils pourraient sûrement l'aider dans sa quête des Cristaux Kyber. Elle se décida à entrer.

"C'est pour quoi ?"

Rey sursauta, elle n'avait pas vu l'Abyssin caché derrière un comptoir en bois miteux. Son unique œil la fixait avec méfiance. l'endroit était éclairé avec des bougies et il faisait assez sombre. Plusieurs tables en bois étaient disposées dans la pièce, là où les clients braillaient et se saoulaient, il y avait un vacarme insupportable. La créature la regardait de haut en bas comme si il n'avait jamais vu d'humain auparavant.

"Bonjour je voudrais avoir quelques informations" demanda Rey.

"Vous êtes qui ? Vous voulez savoir quoi ?" lui cracha la créature visiblement de très mauvaise humeur.

"Savez-vous où se situe les grottes de cristaux?"

L'abyssin sembla hésiter un moment, surpris par cette question. Au bout d'un moment il répondit :

"C'est très loin d'ici et la tempête va commencer à se lever. Si j'étais vous je resterai ici pour la nuit"

Rey sorti quelques pièces qu'elle avait dans son sac et les tendit au propriétaire des lieux.

"De la monnaie Républicaine ? Je veux pas de ça ici"

Il repoussa sa main avec violence, Rey se demandait ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup. L'abyssin commençait à lui crier dessus et déjà quelques créatures du bar avaient arrêté leurs conversations pour les écouter. La créature ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer et Rey ne voulait pas d'ennuis,alors elle décida de le persuader par la Force :

"Tu vas me donner une chambre et baisser d'un ton. Je ne veux pas d'ennuis"

Il resta quelques instants bouche bée. Puis il répéta mot pour mot ce qu'elle venait de dire et lui tendit les clés sans rien dire de plus. Les clients avaient reprit leurs conversations. Sans plus attendre elle monta à l'étage et arriva dans sa chambre. C'était très rudimentaire et vieux. Il y avait un lit et un lavabo et une petite commode à côté de la porte.

Rey n'avait pas envie de se coucher. Elle décida d'ouvrir le livre Jedi et de continuer sa lecture là où elle l'avait arrêtée. C'était surtout de la théorie. Elle n'apprendrait rien sur les techniques de combat. Le livre parlait de la Force, de l'équilibre de manière générale.

Rey continua sa lecture jusqu'à s'endormir.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Les enfants n'osaient pas bouger, tous étaient trop impressionnés et intimidés. On était venu les chercher, au beau milieu de la nuit pour certain, on les avait entraîné plus au moins de force jusqu'ici.

Certains n'étaient même pas au courant de leur potentiel. Ils venaient des quatre coins de la Galaxie, étaient d'espèces différentes et parlaient diverses langues même si tous connaissaient la langue officielle.

Kylo Ren scrutait la foule avec attention. Ses chevaliers , comme toujours, ne l'avait pas déçu. Ils lui avaient ramené les enfants qu'il leur avaient demandé de retrouver. Cinq nouvels apprentis, dont chaque chevalier seraient le maître. Kais se chargerait du petit Temiri, il était , après lui, le meilleur des chevaliers de Ren. Kalya était certes très douées, mais beaucoup trop impulsive pour enseigner à un enfant. Le chevalier noir trouverait bien quelque chose d'autre pour l'occuper.

Il sondait toujours le petits groupe et ses yeux tombèrent sur le petit Temiri.

Quel mystère ce petit garçon pouvait être pour le maître des chevaliers de Ren. Il en avait rêvé quelques fois et plus le temps passait plus ses visions concernant l'enfant devenaient précises. Il se demandait pourquoi il le voyait lui et pas un autre. Que pouvait-il bien avoir de spécial ? Kylo Ren avait souvent fait des rêves prémonitoires ou en lien avec la Force et en lui montrant ce petit elle devait avoir quelque chose à lui faire comprendre. Mais Quoi ?

« C'est .. c'est vous Snoke ? » tenta une jeune fille rousse , à l'attention de Kylo Ren.

A cette question tous se retournèrent vers la fille. Kylo Ren fut sorti de ses pensées et se tourna vers elle. Tous attendaient une réaction de sa part mais il ne répondit rien. L'autorité naturelle qui émanait de sa personne fit reculer légèrement la jeune fille. Elle avait baissé les yeux et semblait désormais trouver un très grand intérêt pour le sol.

Non ça ne pouvait être Snoke, pensa Temiri. Il avait entendu mainte histoire le concernant : un être de près de trois mètres de haut, le visage déformé, à l'aspect humanoïde. L'homme qui se tenait devant eux était parfaitement humain. D'ailleurs pourquoi rêvait-il de cet homme ? Ils ne se connaissait pas et Temiri ne pourrait rien lui apporter . C'était du moins ce qu'il croyait.

Il se tenait là fièrement devant eux. Il attendait le bon moment pour s'exprimer. Le silence devenait pesant, presque angoissant.

« Snoke est mort », le chevalier qui avait été chargé de la petite fille avait pris la parole, s'adressant à tous il déclara d'une voix forte :

« Notre maître est désormais le Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre »

Il se tourna vers la petite et lui dit :

« Ne prend la parole que si l'un de nous te l'autorise » son ton était dur et froid.

La petite fille rousse baissa encore plus la tête et se contenta de répondre par un faible _oui monsieur._

Un grand silence était retombé dans la salle. Le chevalier noir s'assit sur son trône, et s'installa confortablement les coudes nonchalamment posés sur chacun des accoudoirs.

« Vous êtes ici pour que l'on vous forme à la maîtrise de la Force » la voix de Kylo Ren brisa le silence.

Maîtres et apprentis écoutèrent le Suprême Leader avec attention.

« Les femmes et les hommes qui vous ont amené ici sont des chevaliers de Ren dont je suis le maître. Nous maîtrisons tous la Force et j'ai pensé qu'il était temps de transmettre notre savoir. Nous ne sommes que sept et je considère qu'il est primordial de former une nouvelle génération de chevaliers. Vous êtes tous très jeunes et je pense que la plus part d'entre vous ignore le pouvoir que vous avez en vous. »

Il marqua un temps de pose.

« Vous serez formé avec le chevaliers qui vous a trouvé. Vous vous entraînerez tous les jours, j'espère que vous progresserez vite pour ,à votre tour, former d'autres chevaliers. Aucun de vous n'a de familles ,je me suis assuré que vous étiez tous des orphelins. »

Ben avait été forcé de quitter sa famille pour sa formation et ça avait été un déchirement pour lui. Il ne souhaitait cela à aucun enfant..

« L'attachement est une grande faiblesse. Vous devez la bannir de votre vie et vous accrochez à la Force et le pouvoir qu'elle vous donne» rajouta-t-il avec détermination.

Les enfants se cherchaient du regard, et s'interrogeaient silencieusement. Ils ne savaient pas dans quoi ils s'embarquaient. Ils avaient eu peur de mourir en venant ici mais finalement ils allaient servir le Premier Ordre. Et c'était toujours mieux qu'être esclave ou vivre dans la rue.

« Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Je vous remercie vous pouvez disposer »

Après une révérence de la part des chevaliers, ils sortirent tous de la salle du trône. Ils devaient expliquer à leur nouveau apprentis le programme du lendemain et leur montrer où ils dormiraient.

Ren détestait se tenir où s'était tenu Snoke avant lui.. Il n'avait pas les épaules pour ça et ne voulait pas d'un tel pourvoir. Mais ses chevaliers comptaientt sur lui et il ne pouvait les décevoir.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Le pilote était arrivé à bon port. Les coordonnées qui lui avaient été indiquées étaient correctes.

Il avait été accueilli par l'homme de l'hologramme : il était le chef des Pirates et se prénommait Olarg.

Un homme et une femme l'accompagnait également. Ils devaient être ses conseillés ou plutôt ses bras droits. Ils étaient habillés de la même manière que leur Chef mais portaient des blasters plus des couteaux à leurs ceintures. Tout ceci n'avait rien de rassurant.

Poe n'avait même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'Olarg lui fit signe de le suivre. Il lui présenta ensuite ses troupes et ses armements : ils devaient bien être plusieurs milliers. Ses hommes travaillaient à la réparation d'anciens X Wing laissés à l'abandon par la Rébellion. Certains s'entraînaient au tir et d'autres au combat au corps à corps. Tout ceci était assez impressionnant.

Olarg lui expliqua ensuite comment le Premier Ordre les avaient pris par surprise et comment ils avaient perdu plusieurs vaisseaux mais forte heureusement peu d'hommes y avaient laissé la vie.

Après de longues minutes Poe commença à perdre patience. Il était là pour représenter la Rébellion au nom de la Générale Organa, pas pour faire une visite de routine. Olarg semblait gagner du temps à se pavaner de la sorte au milieu de ses hommes.

"Nous n'avons pas encore parler des conditions. C'est bien beau de me montrer tout ça mais je voudrais savoir si vous êtes prêts à nous rejoindre" lança finalement Poe à l'intention du chef.

Celui se retourna, arqua un sourcil et répondit :

"La vraie question est de savoir si vous, vous êtes prêts à faire alliance avec des gens _comme nous_ "

"Connaissez-vous l'histoire de notre Ordre?" interrogea Olarg alors qu'il s'était une nouvelle fois détourné du pilote. "Comment nous sommes devenus des Pirates alors qu'il y a 3000 ans notre Ordre était respecté et bien vu à travers la Galaxie"

Olarg commença son récit mais Poe ne l'écouta pas.

Il connaissait bien cette historie. Sa mère lui racontait tous les soirs quand il était petit. Lorsque les premiers utilisateurs de la Force étaient partis se regrouper sur la planète bleue ils vécurent en paix pendant quelques années. Cependant les enfants nés sans dons ou ayant de faibles capacités furent rejetés de la communauté.Ils partirent sur la Lune rouge et laissèrent place à leur colère et leur haine, ce qui leur permit de révéler leurs capacités enfouies. Ils furent les premiers utilisateurs du côté obscur. Certains de ses enfants possédant de grandes aptitudes à la Force, possédaient autant de lumière que d'obscurité en eux. Les habitants de la planète bleu et de la lune rouge se disputèrent l'appartenance de ces enfants à leur communauté : la première guerre entre Jedi et Sith éclata. Voulant mettre fin à la guerre et ne pouvant choisir aucun des deux camps ils décidèrent de partir… En -3000 AY environ, un petit groupe d'une dizaines de personne avaient quitté leur Terre natale et avaient fondé: l'Ordre de l'Harmonie. Ils avaient pour vocation de faire régner la paix et la justice, tout en conciliant le côtés obscur et lumineux car ils considéraient qu'aucun ne pouvait exister sans l'autre.

Leur emblème était formé de deux sabres lasers : l'un bleu et l'un rouge, représentant le côté obscur et lumineux. Le fondateur de cet de cet ordre, fut le premier Jedi gris de toute l'Histoire. Il était également le grande père du très célèbre Revan: l'un des plus puissant chevalier Jedi, puis Sith.

L'ordre avait connu un très grand succès et beaucoup d'utilisateurs de la Force les avaient rejoints. Ils avaient une très grande influence sur la Galaxie. Ce succès attisa la jalousie des Sith qui décidèrent d'entrer en guerre contre l'ordre. Au terme d'une bataille acharnée les Sith victorieux, tuèrent leur chef. Sa fille réussit à s'enfuir et donna naissance des années plus tard à un fils : Revan.

Les Sith prirent le pouvoir et transformèrent cet ordre en un ordre criminel dévoué aux pillages et à la piraterie. Ils utilisèrent l'influence de l'Ordre pour plonger la Galaxie dans les ténèbres. Mais les Jedi n'avaient pas dit leur derniers mots et au terme d'une seconde bataille et grâce à l'aide de la République, ils mirent fin à la menace Sith. L'ordre fut réduit au néant et ce qui en restait parti se terrer dans les régions inconnues de la Galaxie.

Aujourd'hui il ne se compose que d'un ramassis de meurtriers, voleurs et de pilleurs d'épaves.

"Voilà comment nous en sommes arrivé aujourd'hui"

Poe n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de ce qu'Olarg lui avait raconté.

"Il est peut être que nous nous entretenions sur la raison de ma visite" tenta Poe une seconde fois.

"Oui absolument. Suivez moi je vous prie"

Le Pirate lui fit signe de le suivre puis le conduisit dans un petit salon et lui dit d'attendre.

"Je dois tout d'abord m'entretenir avec mes généraux" lui annonça le Pirate avant de partir d'un pas précipité.

Le pilote voulut protester mais la porte se referma, laissant seul Poe, qui ne comprenait rien à cette situation, ou qui plutôt ne voulait pas comprendre...

Les négociations étaient très mal engagées..

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _Il avait trouvé une bonne cachette. Enfin peut être pas si bonne que ça mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir à son plan d'évasion. Il s'était réfugié dans le cockpit d'un vaisseau et espérait ne pas se faire prendre. Des bruits de tirs et une alarme retentissaient dans toute la base. Des stormtroopers par centaine fouillaient les environs dans le but de tous les tuer._

 _La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit et le cœur du petit garçon rata un battement. Il entendit des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Il était fini. Il fixait la porte du cockpit avec une angoisse folle. Il n'avait aucune chance..La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Kylo Ren._ _L_ _'enfant savait au fond de lui qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance :_

 _« Vient Temiri, il nous faut partir » , il lui tendait sa main ganté._

 _Temiri la saisi aussitôt. Et sans faire exprès se blotti contre le chevalier qui se raidit à son contact._

 _«Maître que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi nous pourchassent-ils ? »_

 _« Suit moi je t'expliquerai tout quand nous serons à l'abri »_

Temiri se réveilla de bonne heure. Il faisait toujours le même rêve depuis des semaines. Et il n'y comprenait toujours rien. L'homme qu'il voyait était le Suprême Leader mais pas Snoke. Peut était-ce des visions et non de simples rêves ? C'était assez angoissant.. car si il voyait le futur alors il risquait de mourir. Le petit garçon avait une boule au ventre.

Soudain on vient frapper à sa porte.

« Je veux te voir dehors dans 10 minutes tu as compris ?» C'était son maître Kais.

« Oui maître » répondit le petit garçon.

Il se sentait bien. Il avait des vêtements propres qui l'attendait et une douche chaude. Une douche...Il ne se douchait que quand Bargwill l'autorisait et à l'eau froide. Quel bonheur pour le petit garçon. En plus de cela il allait apprendre à maîtriser la Force. Et même si il était du côté des méchants il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

Il rejoint en hâte son maître qui l'attendait devant sa porte.

Chacun des enfants possédaient une chambre, assez simple certes,mais avec l'essentiel : un lit, une douche, une armoire pour leurs vêtements et une étagère avec quelques livres. Leur maître dormait dans la chambre mitoyenne à celle de leur apprenti.

Le petit groupe se rejoint devant la salle d'entraînement. Tous étaient vêtu de noir , une ceinture en argent à la taille. Ils étaient habillés comme leurs maîtres.

"Suivez-moi" Kais s'était placé devant le petit groupe et leur fit signe de le suivre. Maîtres et élèves pénétrèrent dans la salle d'entraînement qui était très grande et circulaire. Il y avait des bâtons au sol et des casques posés sur le côté.

"Aujourd'hui première leçon. Je veux qu chacun de vous se concentre et que vous pensiez à votre maître. Il est fondamental de créer un lien. Vous pourrez ressentir votre maître et lui également."

Chacun se plaça face à son maître.

"Toujours par deux ils vont. Ni plus, ni moins. Le maître et son apprenti »

La séance pouvait enfin commencer.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _L'orage grondait dans le ciel et la pluie battante martelait contre les vitres de l'appartement. A Hannah City , capitale de Chandrilla, planète où Ben avait vu le jour, les déluges pouvait durer des mois entiers. Ben observait la femme de ses rêves qui se tenait prêt de la vitre plus belle que jamais. La lumière incandescente des bougies éclairait les parties les plus charnelles de son beau visage. Sa bouche si attirante d'où elle laissait échapper quelques souffles réguliers, donnait à Ben des envies qu'il aurait aimé taire mais il ne pouvait résister à cette envie physique qu'il avait pour Rey._

 _Le chevalier de Ren était très stressé, il voulait l'embrasser et la faire sienne ce soir ... mais il avait si peur que Rey le rejette. Elle était tellement magnifique dans sa robe rouge. Elle ne venait de nul part, elle n'était qu'une orpheline venant d'un bas milieu mais aux yeux de Ben elle avait tout d'une reine : la prestance, l'élégance et la force._

 _Ils s'étaient réfugiés sur cette planète pour échapper au premier ordre et Ben avait eu envie de montrer à Rey la ville de son enfance. Il avait voulu lui montrer le palais où il avait vécu , le théâtre, l'opéra où sa mère l'emmenait. La jeune jedi avait été si heureuse de voir toutes ces choses et Ben si heureux de les partager avec elle. Les anciens appartements où il avait vécu n'avait pas changé , toutes ses affaires et celle de sa mère étaient restés_ _intactes_ _. Lorsque Ben était parti pour l'Académie Jedi il avait tout laissé derrière lui, Leia était partie de la capitale car elle avait eu beaucoup de_ _mal_ _à être séparé de son fils. Il ne restait en revanche rien de son père qui avait fuit et les avait abandonné … Il avait proposé à Rey de se changer et elle avait désigné cette robe. Qu'elle merveilleux choix,_ _elle avait appartenu à Padmé, sa grand-mère. Leia l'avait récupérée quand elle s'était rendu sur Naboo pour rendre un hommage sur la tombe de sa mère. Lui aussi s'était changé : il portait un élégant costume noir, comme on pouvait en voir dans les soirées les plus sélectives de toute la Galaxie._

 _« Ben », souffla doucement Rey._

 _Ben sorti de ses pensés_ _et leva les yeux vers qui Rey s'était rapprochée de lui. Ses yeux était si doux quand elle les posaient sur lui. Il se sentait tellement bien. Il avait enfin l'impression de compter pour quelqu'un, il n'était plus seul._

 _La jeune femme posa ses deux mains sur son visage et approcha ses lèvres des siennes pour venir embrasser tendrement celles du chevalier._

 _Il avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps. Depuis le moment où elle lui avait résister sur la base Starkiller, il l'avait ardemment désiré. Ses lèvres étaient si douches et chaudes. Il approfondit leur baiser et Rey y répondit avec passion. Il l'entoura de ses bras et colla son corps au sien. Il pouvait sentir le cœur de la jeune femme battre follement dans sa poitrine. Sans plus attendre il la souleva, sans rompre le contact avec ses lèvres et la déposa sur le lit._

 _Elle ouvrit les jambes et il se positionna entre celles-ci tout en caressant les cuisses dénudées de la jeune femme. Sa respiration devenait plus saccadée et des souffles de plaisir s'échappaient de ses lèvres alors que l'homme qu'elle aimait l'embrassait dans le cou et caressait de son main libre sa poitrine à travers le soyeux tissu de sa robe._

 _Il s'arrêta un instant, il se tenait au dessus d'elle et ne voulait pas la brusquer. Il se détacha de ses lèvres et de ses yeux la questionna silencieusement. Rey l'attira à elle et l'embrassa avec encore plus de passion._

 _Plus rien ne comptait à cet instant. Peut importe ce qui se passerait le lendemain il voulait passer cette nuit ensemble._

Ben se réveilla de mauvaise humeur … il aurait voulu que jamais son rêve ne prenne fin. Mon dieu cette fille allait le rendre fou. Il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses pensées et il n'aimait pas ça. Pendant près de quinze ans il s'était forcé à ne rien ressentir et avait laissé sa haine et sa colère le submerger. Mais Rey savait comment le rendre faible.. il l'a maudissait pour cela.

Il devait se lever, la deuxième séance d'entraînement allait commencer. Hier il avait raté la première car Hux avait jugé bon de l'importuner, pendant près de deux heures. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait ces enfants et il lui avait dit qu'il jugeait irresponsable d'en amener ici en tant de guerre. Bien sûr il ne comprenait rien à la Force et voyait d'un mauvais œil l'entraînement de jeunes recrus. Hux se sentait clairement menacé et il n'avait pas tord. Kylo Ren détestait cet homme même si il était conscient qu'il ne devait pas se le mettre à dos car il avait énormément d'influence au sein du Premier Ordre.

Après s'être préparé il se rendit jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement. Il voulait voir comment ses chevaliers s'en sortaient.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Rey se réveilla et il faisait déjà nuit constata-t-elle.

Elle avait mal partout. La qualité de son lit et de cette auberge laissait vraiment à désirer. Elle irait bien manger un morceau même si elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de revoir tous ces gens avec leurs regards braqué sur elle.

Elle se rafraîchit un peu, rassembla ses affaires et descendit au bar.

Il n'y avait pas grands monde. Curieux pour un bar, ils étaient censé ouvrir la nuit pas le jour.

Rey alla au bar et commanda un petit déjeuné copieux. Elle mourrait de faim et sa journée, enfin plutôt _nuit_ , serait consacré à la recherche des grottes de cristaux Kyber. On lui apporta sa nourriture et Rey mangea en silence profitant de l'agréable sensation que lui procurait le fait de se nourrir.

"Vous êtes un Jedi n'est-ce pas?"

Rey releva la tête et découvrit le propriétaire du bar sur qui elle avait utilisé la Force plus tôt dans la journée.

"Pardon ?"

"Tu as utilisé la Force sur moi" l'accusa l'Abyssin.

Rey ne répondit rien.

"Depuis des générations les Jedi viennent ici à la recherche de Cristaux Kyber. Des milliers sont venus avant toi. Beaucoup ont périt ne supportant pas le froid de notre Planète. Et toi vas-tu mourir ?"

Rey ne se sentait pas du tout rassurée par ce que lui disait la créature..Elle se concentra prête à riposter à la moindre attaque.

Un grand silence s'était installé entre eux deux.

"Non j'y arriverai. Je trouverai les cristaux Kyber" répondit Rey d'un ton qui se voulait le plus ferme possible.

"Sais-tu au moins où se trouve les grottes ?"

"Vous pourriez me le dire ça serait très aimable à vous" la ton de Rey se voulait ironique mais sa voix était légèrement tremblante et traduisait son angoisse.

Voyant qu'il n'était pas décidé à lui donner cette information, Rey se leva, mis son sac sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers la sortie quand l'Abyssin lui saisit le bras.

"Où crois-tu aller comme ça ?"

Rey fixait l'horrible patte griffu serrer son bras puis le visage de la créature. Un horrible sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres.

"Le Premier Ordre nous a donné l'ordre d'empêcher les Jedi d'atteindre les grottes"

Rey n'attendit pas une seule seconde et par la Force se saisit d'un bar de fer se trouvant là pour frapper la créature en plein visage qui lâcha sa prise sous la violence du coup.

"Snoke est mort mais ce n'est encore le cas pour les Jedi"

Plusieurs Abyssins sortirent de nul part et avait braqué une arme sur elle. Ils semblaient décidé à ne pas la laissé partir.

Rey était contrarié,cet imprévu n'était pas dans ses plans ...

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kylo Ren trouva tous les jeunes padawan attentifs qui écoutaient les conseils de leur maîtres. Kylo Ren se sentait fier, il avait bien formé ses chevaliers. Dans quelques mois ils auront déjà bien avancés et dans quelques années ces apprentis formeront eux même d'autre apprenti. Enfin il aurait une armée à lui.

Le petit Temiri semblait très bien s'en sortir. Il arrivait à faire flotter le petit vase que Kais lui avait tendu. Les autres le regardait avec admiration. Kais était très patient et un très bon professeur. Il avait un élève avec beaucoup de potentiel et il ferait de rapide progrès c'était certain.

Kalya, quand à elle, se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce et semblait furieuse. Elle était comme ça. Elle lui ressemblait un peu d'ailleurs. Elle s'emportait facilement et se sentait très facilement mise de côté. Même si pour une fois c'était le cas.

Kalya était la seule qui connaissait Rey. Enfin qui l'avait aperçu dans l'une de ses visions.

Kylo Ren connaissait les sentiments de son bras droit à son égard et il voulait que Rey lui revienne. Il ne voulait pas attendre qu'elle le recontacte. Il l'a voulait tout de suite.

Il pourrait se connecter à leurs liens et essayer de lui soutirer des informations. Bien sûr Rey ne lui dirait rien. Il pourrait aussi essayer de se connecter à elle dans son sommeil pour savoir où elle se trouvait et débarquer sur la planète pour l'enlever mais elle lui en voudrait à vie.

De plus il ne pouvait partir et laisser ses chevaliers et leurs nouveaux apprentis aux mains de Hux.

Il se dit alors que Kalya pourrait le faire, elle.

Kylo Ren décida de jouer les innocents :

« Kalya je voudrais te parler » lui demanda le chevalier d'un voix très douce.

La jeune femme sursauta de façon à peine perceptible. Elle semblait très concentrée sur l'entraînement et ne l'avait pas entendu arrivé.

« Pardonnez moi maître mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous me mettez à l'écart. J'ai toujours fait ce que vous m'avez demandé. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas enseigné ? Je me sens inutile»

Un voile de tristesse passa l'éclair d'un instant devant les yeux de la jeune femme.

« Tu n'es pas assez sage. Tu es forte, douée et de loin la meilleure de tous mais tu n'es pas faite pour enseigner » lui répondit Kylo Ren d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant mais qui sembla encore plus énerver la jeune femme.

« Je suis désolée » tenta Kylo Ren.

Kalya sembla se détendre légèrement. Le chevalier s'approcha encore plus près d'elle et posa un main sur son bras, il lui souffla dans l'oreille:

« J'ai à te parler, suis-moi »

La jeune femme sembla surprise par cette requête mais consenti tout de même à le suivre en dehors de la salle d'entraînement. Au plus grand étonnement de Kalya il les conduisit jusque dans sa chambre. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'était pas rentrer dans sa chambre...Kalya sembla hésiter avant d'entrer. L'attitude de son maître la troubla légèrement. Que voulait-il ?

«Viens, n'est pas peur » Kylo Ren lui tendit une main qu'elle accepta. Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé,il se posta en face d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Cette fille que tu m'a dit avoir vu en rêve, je veux que tu l'a retrouve pour moi et que tu me l'amène »

Kalya semblait confuse. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui demande ça. En vérité elle s'attendait à autre chose, en venant dans la chambre de l'homme qu'elle désirait.

Pourquoi voulait-il cette fille ? Elle les avait vu se battre ? Pourquoi voudrait-il amener son ennemi jusqu'ici ?

« Pourquoi voulez-vous amener une ennemi jusqu'à vous ? » Je pourrai la retrouver et la tuer »

« Non je veux que tu me l'amène vivante et en bon état. »

Qu'est ce qu'il venait de dire ?

« Mais pourquoi ?»

« Contente toi de faire ce que je te dis. Je te connais Kalya, je connais ton tempérament. Elle est très puissante. Elle ne sera pas facile à capturer. Mais j'ai toute confiance en toi »

Kylo Ren s'était approché de la chevalière et avait délicatement posé sa main sur sa joue. Elle se détendit à son contact. Ses beaux yeux marron la fixait intensément. Elle avait envie de l'embrasser là tout de suite.

« Je l'ai vu moi aussi et je pense qu'elle serait un bon élément si nous pouvions la faire basculer et l'amener de notre côté »

Kalya n'aimait pas du tout cette idée. Son maître n'avait jamais hésiter à tuer ses ennemis pourquoi lui donnerai-il une chance à elle ? Elle ne l'aimait déjà pas...

« Kalya je sais que tu réussira »

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire non. Alors elle accepta même un peu à contre cœur. Une fille même une ennemi pourrait devenir un obstacle et Kalya détestait se sentir menacée..

Le chevalier n'avait toujours pas retirer la main de sa joue et la jeune femme ne pouvait faire taire le désir qui brûlait en elle pour son maître depuis toujours. Ils avaient eu une aventure il y a des années mais depuis il ne s'était plus jamais rien passé entre eux. La jeune femme l'aimait mais apparemment pas lui. Quoique quand il agissait comme ça elle se posait des questions.

« Où se trouve-elle ? » demanda Kalya au bout de quelques minutes.

« Elle se trouve sur une petite planète dans la bordure extérieure. Anarth est la planète la plus proche de Crait. Elle est aussi la seule planète possédant une végétation dense et des grands lacs.»

Kylo Ren avait fait quelques recherches après sa petite entrevue avec Rey lors de son entraînement.

Elle devait se trouver sur cette planète. Il en était d'ailleurs persuadé. Il y avait eu des blessés parmi les rebelles et ils avaient dû se réfugier sur la planète la plus proche.

« Maître je ne veux pas vous paraître impertinente mais pourquoi ne pas y aller vous même ? »

« Je ne peux pas partir. Hux se ferait une joie de faire un coup d'état en mon absence. Malgré ce qu'il essaie de faire croire, cet imbécile a peur de moi. Si je reste il ne tentera rien. Voilà pourquoi je ne peux pas partir » lui expliqua Kylo Ren.

« Oui je comprend. Je ne vous décevrai pas » lui répondit-elle finalement avec un doux sourire.

Il savait parfaitement que c'était mal de jouer ainsi avec ses sentiments. Mais sa possessivité maladive et son orgueil le poussa à vouloir Rey. Elle qui était si inaccessible au contraire de Kalya qui ferait tout ce qu'il lui demanderai.

Si Kalya réussissait, ce qui était plus que probable connaissant les talents de la chevalière, Rey allait le détester mais peut lui importait. Elle finirai par le choisir lui. Il l'avait vu.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cela faisait plus d'un heure que Poe attendait. Olarg lui avait dit de rester ici le temps que lui et ses généraux décident de ce qu'ils allaient faire : rejoindre ou non la Résistance.

Poe avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ils n'étaient qu'une bande de brigands après tout. Pourquoi accepteraient-ils ? Mais d'un côté pourquoi les contacter sinon ?

Enfin Olarg entra dans la petite pièce, la femme et l'homme qu'il avait aperçu à son arrivé, se tenait à ses côtés. Des gardes entrèrent à leur tour et s'approchèrent de Poe. Il eu un mouvement de recul mais ils l'attrapèrent par les bras et le bloquèrent.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Lâchez-moi » s'exclama le pilote en se débattant.

« Que croyais-tu en venant ici ? Que nous allions discuter tranquillement autour d'un verre et nous allions nous allier à ta princesse aussi facilement ? »

Olarg éclata d'un rire glaçant.

« Nous te tenons alors maintenant plus qu'à attendre que tes amis viennent te sauver… ou pas » un horrible sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Olarg.

« On a même pas pris le temps de discuter » s'écria Poe.

« S'il vous plaît écoutez moi » lança Poe désespéramment.

Mais déjà les gardes le traînèrent de force jusqu'au sous-sol où ils le jetèrent dans une prison.

La porte en fer se referma brutalement derrière lui. Il faisait froid et il n'y voyait rien. Quel merde s'exclama le pilote. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?

Mais à quoi pensait-il en venant ici ?

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ;) n'hésitez pas à poster une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir.

Et j'espère que vous avez aimé la référence à Revan pour les fans de Reylo qui sauraient de quoi je parle :p!

Merci de me suivre vous êtes les meilleurs et VIVE REYLO !

STOU


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou ;) Il s'agit d'un chapitre un peu spécial, car c'est un chapitre de transition qui servira à la suite de l'histoire :)

BY et AY sont pour Before Yavin et After Yavin , Yavin est l'an 0 dans Star Wars.

A dimanche pour a suite et bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Chapitre 5 : La Duchesse Satine Kryze

* * *

 _ **-3**_ _ **5**_ _ **BY**_

Obi-wan Kenobi était un Jedi exemplaire en tout point. Il était sage, fort et bien-veillant. Mais pourtant le jeune padawan qu'il était, ne pouvait s'empêcher de collectionner les aventures en tout genre. Son maître Qui-Gon Jinn était au courant des entorses aux code Jedi de son padawan mais ne disait rien car il savait à quel point il était sage et résonné. Et il savait que la jeunesse impliquait un désir qu'il était difficile de maîtriser. Obi-Wan ne s'attachait jamais, et il faisait la différence entre l'attachement et le plaisir. Jusqu'au jour où il rencontra, sur Mandalore, la Duchesse Satine.

Cette planète et son peuple fut anciennement connu pour avoir été de grands tueurs de Jedi et lors d'une guerre civile la maison Kryze avait réussi à accéder au pouvoir et instaurer la paix sur Mandalore. Satine Kryze en était la descendante. Malheureusement des nostalgiques de l'ancien temps étaient contre ce gouvernement qu'ils jugeaient trop faible et insultant face à leur grandeur passée.

Qui-Gon Jinn et son jeune padawan furent envoyés en mission par le haut conseil Jedi afin d'éradiquer la menace et d'assurer la paix sur Mandalore.

Obi-Wan et la jeune Duchesse Satine tombèrent amoureux et vécurent une histoire très forte . Après plusieurs mois de guerre et aidé des Jedi, la République mis fin à la menace terroriste. Ils furent jugés et envoyé sur la Lune Concordia.

Obi-Wan dû quitter la Duchesse à cause de son rang de Jedi et en eu le cœur brisé.

Pendant des années ils ne se revirent pas.. mais avec l'arrivée au Pouvoir du chancelier Suprême Palpatine et des séparatistes, l'ombre des Sith allait bien s'abattre sur la Galaxie...

 _ **-19** **B** **Y**_

La guerre faisait rage, le chancelier suprême Palpatine jouait parfaitement son double jeu auprès de la République : entre faux-semblant et coup bas, et grâce à la manipulation d'Anakin Skywalker,Dark Sidious allait très bientôt devenir Empereur

Mandalore faisait partie de ses planètes qui défendait sa neutralité face à la république. La Duchesse Satine ne voulait pas entrer en guerre. Les Mandaloriens avaient toujours vécu en paix, éloignés de tous conflits. Une alliance avec la République aurait entraîné des attaques de la part des séparatistes et étant un gouvernement pacifiste, les Mandaloriens n'auraient pas été de taille à riposter.

Grâce à des espions séparatistes, le compte Dokku et Dark Sidious apprirent que la Duchesse, sous son apparente neutralité, préparaît en secret une allaince de soutient à la République. Le futur empereur envoya une Sith du nom d'Asajj Ventress, capturer la Duchesse pour faire et faire capituler cette dernière afin que son système rejoigne les séparatistes.

A cette même époque, Mandalore connu d'importants conflits au sien même de la planète. En effet, avec l'aide des Séparatistes, un groupe dissident connu sous le nom de Death Watch et dirigé par le Gouverneur Pre Vizsla tenta de réinstaurer les anciennes traditions guerrières de Mandalore. Ce dernier avait sollicité l'aide du compte Dokku pourrenverser la Duchesse et renverser le pouvoir afin de « rendre sa grandeur à Mandalore comme aux temps des premiers mandaloriens ». En effet Le premier ministre Amlec trahi la Duchesse et grâce à sa capture par Ventressla força à signer une confession l'accusant de conspiration contre son peuple . Quand la République apprit la nouvelle il envoyèrent le maître Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ce fut la première fois depuis longtemps et la dernière fois qu'il la vit.

Obi-wan réussi à délivrer la femme qu'il avait aimé mais tombèrent dans une embuscade et ils furent prisonnier. La famille de satine, ses proches conseillers et amis furent enfermer, ainsi que le maître Jedi. Pendant les quelques jours de captivités Satine présenta Korkie Kryze à Obi-Wan. Elle lui expliqua qu'il était son neveu mais il eu du mal à la croire car aucune de ses soeurs n'avait eu d'enfants. Le petit lui ressemblait d'ailleurs étrangement mais Obi-Wan préféra ne pas y penser..

Obi-Wan et Satine réussirent de nouveau à s'échapper mais furent de nouveau rattraper et Ventress éxécuta la Duchesse sous les yeux de Maître Jedi..

Dans un dernier souffle la femme qu'il avait aimé lui avoua ce qu'il avait toujours refusé d'admettre : « Korkie est ton fils Obi-wan.»

Un parti de lui avait disparu avec elle ce jour-là, il l'avait tellement aimé, mais avait été imcapable de la protéger. Il avait rechercher Korkie mais il avait réussi à s'enfuir avec les autres. Il retourna sur Corruscente le coeur lourd. Il se confia à Anakin à se sujet qui lui jura de ne rien révéler de sa paternité.

Ayant vu toutes la scène Korkie se jura de venger sa mère et de tout faire pour faire tomber l'ordre Sith et l'empereur.

Le jeune homme aurait voulu connaître son père, mais Satine lui avait expliqué que la situation était trop dangereuse et mettrait leur maison en péril. Un jedi ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants. Elle avait fait alors promettre à Korkie de ne jamais essayer de retouver Obi-Wan et de toujours dire qu'il était son neveu.

Korkie n'avait jamais dit à sa mère qu'il possédait la Force. Il avait appris à n'utiliser ses pouvoirs qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité.

Après la mort de sa mère, Korkie fut contraint de fuir Mandalore car les Sith en avaient pris le contrô ès la chute de l'Empire il revint reprendre le trône qui le revenait de droit et devint Duc de Mandalore.

 _ **13 AY**_

Mandalore se reconstruisait à petit feu. Ils ne possédaient pas les ressources nécessaires et n'avaient pas assez d'Hommes pour permettre à la planète de se remettre pleinement de ravage de la Guerre. Alors âgé de 47ans,le Duc de Mandalore décida de se marier pour sceller une alliance qui serait profitable à son peule. En épousant la jeune princesse Shayrina de Vuerti.

Le peuple accueili leur nouvelle Duchesse avec joie, et le Duc finit par en tomber amoureux. L'année de leur mariage la duchesse tomba enceinte. Quel bonheur pour les Mandaloriens qui n'avaient pas connu de prospérité depuis longtemps.

Après des années de paix, de nouvelles tensions aux seins de la planète se firent sentirent.

 _ **15 AY**_

Deux ans plus tard, les tensions se firent de plus en plus intense. Étant un gouvernement pacifique, les Mandaloriens ne pouvaient faire face à des groupuscules terroristes qui menaçaient de nouveau leur prospérité.Comme au tant du règne de sa mère, les enlèvements, les menaces et les attaques contre le gouvernement avait repris,mais cette fois ci épaulé par le Premier Ordre sinistre organisation né des cendres de l'Empire . Le Duc avait besoin d'une alliance militaire et il s'adressa à la Générale Organa.

Leur alliance donna naissance à un accord entre les Mandaloriens. Sa petit fille alors âgée de 1 ans fut promise en mariage au fils de Leia, pour assurer la prospérité des deux systèmes. Leia était l'héritière légétime du trône du Système d'Alderaan grâce sa mère. Son fils en serait un jour le Roi.

Le Duc mourru la même année, les terroristes avaient gagnés.. Le premier Ordre était devenu très puissant. La Duchesse et sa fille disparurent et personne n'eut plus jamais de nouvelle...


End file.
